Innocent Sehun
by Anggara Dobby
Summary: [REPOST!]Semua orang tahu jika Oh Sehun adalah anak yang manis penurut dan kekanakan. Polos? Oh tentu saja! Tapi, Luhan jadi ragu sejak mendengar ucapan Yixing/ "Kau bilang ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku kan? Ayo lakukan! mau berapa ronde hm?/ "JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU KUPANGGIL BIBI OH!" / an HunHan fict, Yaoi! Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Innocent Sehun?**

 **Genre : Romance (failed!) Drama.**

 **Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun. Xi Lu Han.**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Support cast(s) : Chanyeol. Jongin. Baekhyun. Kyungsoo. Sehun's eomma. Yixing.**

 **.**

 **Disc :** **Story's By Anggara Dobby. Cast belong to god, agency, and himself.**

 **.**

 **[warn!] BoysLove. Rated M!. NC21. Adult Content. Dirty Talk. Absurd.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXOEXO**

 **.**

 **.**

Oh Sehun.

Anak kelas 11-7 IPA di Perfoming Arts High School, terkenal karna pesona ketampanannya dan _skill dance_ 'nya. Banyak yang menyukainya, dari mulai _Sunbae, Hoobae_ , sampai para guru-guru karna sifat sopan dan penurutnya. Sehun juga pemuda yang tidak pernah mendapat 'catatan buruk' disekolah. Dia anak yang rajin walau terkadang sering beberapa kali kena jeweran sayang oleh Kwon Seonsaengnim karna ketiduran dimata pelajaran Sejarah.

Sehun juga sangat menyukai bubble tea dan makanan manis lainnya. Kadang tingkahnya seperti anak kecil jika sedang bersama teman-teman dan _sunbae_ dekatnya. Merengek dan mengeluarkan puppy eyes menggemaskannya jika kemauannya tidak dituruti.

 **Polos.**

Hah tentu saja Sehun anak yang polos. Mana mungkin anak penyuka bubble tea itu gemar menonton blue film atau mengoleksi majalah dewasa 'kan? Wajah tampan dan mempesonanya memang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata 'anak polos' tapi pada kenyataannya Sehun memang bocah yang masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Setidaknya itulah pemikiran semua orang terhadap Sehun. Haha.

"Hyung, aku punya 'kepingan terlarang' terbaru!" ujar Jongin seraya mengambil posisi duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? BL atau straight?" Chanyeol terpancing.

"Sayangnya BL, dan pemainnya orang Thailand. Aku belum menontonnya sih, tapi aku berniat nanti malam menontonnya ketika Umma dan Appa sudah tidur nyenyak."

"Woah jika kau sudah menonton, aku pinjam ya! Siapa tahu saja aku bisa mempraktekannya dengan Baekhyun."

 **PLAK**

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan Park Chanyeol?" desis Baekhyun sehabis memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok makannya. Chanyeol meringis seraya mengelus kepalanya.

"Kubilang aku ingin mempraktekannya di ranjang bersamamu Baekki, kita bisa mencoba gaya baru. Kau tahu aku ingin merasakan kita bercinta dikamar mandi dan bershower bersama, Uhh pasti kau sangat sexy dan **—** "

"YA ASTAGA PARK YODA! HENTIKAN UCAPAN LAKNATMU!" murka Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah malu dan kesal. Astaga ini dikantin! Bagaimana jika yang lain mendengarnya? Mau taruh dimana wajah manis Byun Baekhyun?! Chanyeol itu benar-benar idiot atau apa sih?

Jongin dan Luhan yang sedang ada disana mentertawakan tingkah kedua orang berisik itu.

"Kau! Dasar memalukan, Idiot, bodoh!" umpat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Walau aku seperti itu, kenapa kau masih mau mendesah dibawahku Byun?"

"Yatuhan Chanyeol.. kau bisa tidak menghentikan ucapan mesummu itu? Ada Sehun disini! Otak polosnya bisa tercemar karnamu." Desah Baekhyun frustasi dan melirik Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan seraya meminum bubble tea rasa coklatnya.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan memegang dagu Sehun **—** menggoyangkannya kesana-kemari gemas, "Jangan dengarkan mereka Sehunnie, lagipula kau tidak mengerti 'kan?"

Sehun menatap _sunbae_ cantiknya itu lalu menggeleng. "Aniyo, memangnya apa maksud Chanyeol hyung?"

Jongin refleks menepuk bahu teman sebangkunya itu. "Oh _c'mon_ Sehun! kau sudah besar dan harus tahu hal-hal orang dewasa! Kau bisa datang kerumahku malam ini, dan aku ajarkan semua hal tentang yang dibicarakan Chanyeol hyung."

"YA! JONGIN! JANGAN COBA-COBA MERUSAK OTAK SEHUN!" omel Luhan, "Kalau mesum jangan ajak-ajak orang, aku tidak rela Sehunnie kesayanganku menjadi sepertimu."

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari samping possesif seolah-olah jika dilepas Sehun akan berubah menjadi ahjussi-ahjussi yang suka menggoda anak gadis.

"Jangan mau ikut dengan Jongin, dia sesat!" ucap Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pipi yang menggembung manis. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apapun untukmu hyung." Ucapnya membuat Luhan tersenyum lega dan bahagia.

"Kau berlebihan hyung! Suatu saat Sehun juga akan tahu hal-hal seperti itu." Sahut Chanyeol diangguki semangat oleh Jongin.

"Ne, bahkan jika Sehun sudah tahu semuanya, kau bisa dipuaskan olehnya hyung."

"YA JONGIN!" murka Luhan dengan wajah langsung diselimuti semburat merah, cepat-cepat mengabaikan perkataan Jongin dan membalas ucapan Chanyeol, "Tapi tidak sekarang, dia masih kelas 2 SMA! Nanti otaknya akan dipenuhi oleh ranjang saja. Itu tidak bagus." Ucap Luhan yang diangguki Baekhyun.

"Nah dengarkan itu Chanyeol, Jongin!"

"Apa enaknya jadi remaja umur 17 tahun yang belum tahu apa-apa? Kita ini remaja, bukan anak kecil lagi. Sudah sepantasnya tahu hal-hal seperti itu. Kau mau menjadi remaja bodoh yang tidak tahu hal-hal berbau dewasa? itukan juga termasuk pelajaran biologi." ujar Chanyeol lalu meminum _soft drink_ 'nya dengan santai. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dengan tajam, apa-apaan pakai membawa pelajaran biologi segala? pemuda bertelinga lebar itu memang tidak pernah henti-hentinya untuk meracuni otak Sehun. Luhan tidak rela, benar-benar tidak rela jika _hoobae_ kesayangannya itu menjadi pemuda yang suka membicarakan wanita-wanita berdada besar dan menjadi mesum seperti anak-anak lain.

Walau pernah satu kali, Luhan membayangkan Sehun yang menyeringai sexy dengan dua kancing teratas seragam terbuka, lengan seragam dinaikan hingga siku, dan seragam basah karna keringat. Serta rambut hittam pekatnya yang berantakan.

" _Lu, duduklah dipangkuanku~"_

Astaga! Nakalnya pikiranmu Lu!

Setidaknya Luhan tidak mau membayangkan hal nista itu lagi, yang ada nanti Luhan akan nekat menarik Sehun kekamarnya dan mengajaknya bercinta. Tidak tidak! Luhan anak baik-baik dan tidak seagresif itu. Lagipula Sehun masih kecil, tidak mengerti yang seperti itu.

"Hyung kau kenapa?" suara Sehun membuyarkan pikiran Luhan. Luhan buru-buru menatap Sehun. Uh tuh kan! Mana mungkin wajah sepolos itu punya sisi mesum?

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

"Hyungdeul, aku duluan ya! Aku ingin mencari Kyungsoo hyung, aku belum melihatnya dari tadi." Pamit Jongin lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Pemuda incaran Jongin yang sudah setahun belum berhasil dia dapatkan.

"Anak itu memang terobsesi sekali pada Kyungsoo." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Yeah semoga saja Jongin benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo bukan hanya ingin menidurinya." Sahut Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi mendapat pukulan sendok makan dikepalanya dari Baekhyun.

"Jangan berbicara asal! Tapi awas saja Jongin jika hanya mengincar tubuh Kyungsoo, akan kupatahkan lehernya."

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya. Sekali lagi, dia menatap Sehun yang berada disampingnya. Benarkah Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang yang mereka bicarakan?

Mengapa Luhan jadi tidak yakin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXOEXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Xing, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan bingung melihat temannya yang sama-sama berasal dari China itu duduk disebelahnya dan langsung bersandar didinding. _For your Information_ , mereka sedang ada di ruang dance sekarang. Wajah Yixing memerah dan penuh keringat, terlihat lesu sekali. Walau biasanya Yixing memang selalu terlihat lesu tetapi kali ini berbeda. Seperti orang yang habis melakukan kegiatan berat.

Yixing hanya menggeleng tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menaikan alisnya heran ketika Yixing membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan ringisan, seperti ada bagian bawahnya yang sakit.

"Ya! Kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan dengan desakan. "Wajahmu tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku memang sedang tidak baik-baik saja Lu-ge. Assh ini sakit sekali." Ringis Yixing

"Kau sakit? Bagian mana? Kenapa?"

"Bagian bawahku."

"Kakimu?" tanya Luhan polos.

Yixing menghela nafasnya sabar. Entah dia harus bercerita atau tidak dengan Luhan. "Bukan kakiku, tapi.. l-lubangku." Nada bicara Yixing mengecil diakhir dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"APA?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" pekik Luhan spontan. Yixing segera menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. Anak club dance yang masih diruangan itu menoleh kearah Luhan karna teriakan Luhan tadi yang mengganggu. Yixing tersenyum kecil, "Lanjutkan saja latihan kalian! Jangan hiraukan kami."

"Ge, berbicaralah yang pelan."

Luhan menatap Yixing horror. "Masa bodoh! Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"

"A-aku dan… J-joonmyeon ge kelepasan." cicit Yixing seraya menunduk dalam. Mata Luhan membulat dan mulutnya menganga.

"Xing.. astaga. Kau dan Joonmyeon s-sudah..?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil.

Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya tidak percaya, "Joonmyeon si anak yang selalu mendapat juara kelas itu? Yang wajahnya tenang seperti malaikat? B-benarkah dia melakukannya padamu? Maksudku, anak baik-baik seperti dia **—** "

"Jangan lihat dari luarnya ge! Baik-baik darimana? Jelas-jelas dia mesum sekali."

"Kau serius..?" wajah Luhan tambah tidak percaya. Joonmyeon, semua murid disini juga tahu kalau dia anak yang sangat baik dan ramah. Yang sukanya membaca buku pelajaran dimanapun dia berada, mana mungkin orang semacam Joonmyeon bisa errrr mesum?

"Banyak yang mengira dia anak yang tenang dan baik, tapi aku sudah tahu sifat aslinya! Asal kau tahu saja, Joonmyeon orang yang menyebalkan. Dia tidak akan membiarkanku lepas sebelum dia puas." Umpat Yixing kesal.

"Yatuhan.." komentar Luhan. Seketika bayangan Sehun yang tersenyum polos muncul di pikirannya. Astaga Lu! Jangan berfikiran buruk tentang anak sepolos Sehun.

"Sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu saja! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana anak setenang Joonmyeon bisa melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak tahu berapa kali kami melakukannya, setiap bertemu pasti Joonmyeon selalu melakukan hal aneh padaku." Ujar Yixing polos. "Ku kira dia anak yang tidak memikirkan hal yang sampai berbau dewasa, tetapi nyatanya sama saja dengan anak lain."

"tetapi Sehun tidak seperti itu," bela Luhan.

Yixing melirik Luhan malas. "Mana mungkin?! Tidak ada anak lelaki yang polos didunia ini kecuali yang berstatus _bottom_. Dan Sehun? tidak mungkin _bottom_. Apalagi Sehun, yang wajahnya selalu datar dan berwajah-wajah mesum itu."

"Ya! Sehun tidak mesum. Dia anak yang polos Xing, umurnya baru 17 tahun. Dan selama aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah mendengar Sehun berbicara tak sopan." Protes Luhan.

"Itukan katamu. Siapa tahu jika dirumah atau tidak sepengetahuanmu Sehun mempunyai banyak koleksi hal-hal berbau dewasa."

Luhan terdiam. Bukan berarti langsung mempercayai pemuda berdimple manis didepannya ini, tetapi Luhan ingin mendengar bagaimana Yixing meyakinkan dirinya kalau Sehun bukan anak polos.

"Contohnya saja Joonmyeon, dia selalu berkutat pada buku pelajaran tetapi diam-diam mengoleksi komik hentai. Aku saja tidak percaya, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi? memang itu kenyataannya. Coba saja kau cari tahu tentang Sehun!" jelas Yixing.

"entahlah Xing, kurasa mustahil." Gumam Luhan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Yixing.

"Kau pernah berkunjung kerumahnya?"

Luhan mengangguk. Tentu saja dia pernah! Malah sering dan bahkan bibi Oh sudah sangat akrab dengannya. Bahkan bibi Oh menyarankannya agar berpacaran saja dengan Sehun. aish astaga.

"Ke kamar Sehun?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Sehun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika aku ingin masuk kekamarnya. Lagipula tidak sopan juga jika aku masuk kekamarnya."

"Nah! Disana letak kesalahanmu ge!" seru Yixing, "Joonmyeon juga seperti itu, tetapi aku penasaran dan masuk kekamarnya waktu itu. Kau tahu apa yang kutemukan disana? Bukan buku pelajaran.. tetapi berbagai macam majalah dewasa."

"Omo! Benarkah?"

"Mm-hm, sekali-kali kau periksalah kamar Sehun. siapa tahu saja anak yang sering kau sebut-sebut anak polos itu memiliki sisi lain didirinya." Ucap Yixing enteng.

Luhan terdiam, kali ini mempercayai ucapan Yixing. Benar.. tidak mungkin juga jika anak remaja seperti Sehun tidak tahu menahu tentang hal-hal berbau 'XXX'. Tetapi 'kan selama ini sifat Sehun tidak menunjukan sisi mesum sama sekali.

Argh! Luhan bingung. Haruskah dia membuktikan ucapan Yixing?

Sebenarnya Luhan penasaran juga sih, bagaimana jika Sehun memang bukan anak yang polos? Berarti selama ini Sehun hanya memakai topeng sok polos didepannya? Tsk Luhan tidak suka dibohongi. Baiklah malam ini Luhan akan kerumah Sehun, dengan alasan ingin menginap karna orangtuanya ada pekerjaan keluar kota. Ha-ha. Luhan akan segera membuktikan kalau ucapan Yixing salah! Sehun anak polos, Luhan yakin itu.

Kusarankan kau jangan pergi kerumah Sehun, Lu.. kau akan tahu siapa Sehun nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXOEXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **20:55 KST. Kediaman keluarga Oh.**

"Annyeong bibi~" sapa Luhan tersenyum manis ketika pintu berwarna coklat didepannya terbuka dan menampilkan seorang perempuan sudah berumur namun masih terlihat cantik. Ibunya Sehun.

"Omo! Luhan-ah? Kenapa kesini malam-malam? Ah masuk dulu! diluar sangat dingin, Kajja Lu!" cerocos bibi Oh seraya menggandeng tangan Luhan masuk kedalam. Luhan dibawanya menuju ruang keluarga, dan duduk disalah satu sofa disana.

"dengan siapa kau kemari Lu?"

Luhan tersenyum kaku, "Sendiri.."

"Haish astaga! Ini sudah malam dan kau datang sendiri dicuaca sedingin ini? Kau bisa sakit!" omel bibi Oh menatap Luhan kesal. Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum bersalah, bagi Luhan, bibi Oh sudah seperti Mamanya sendiri. Dia perhatian, dan sangat menyayangi Luhan seperti anak sendiri.

"Kau mau bibi buatkan apa? Susu atau coklat panas?" tawar bibi Oh.

Luhan menggeleng cepat, "Ah tidak usah repot-repot bi! Nanti aku akan membuatnya sendiri bersama Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau memaksamu."

"Eung bibi, apa.. aku boleh menginap disini semalaman? Orangtua ku sedang pergi keluar kota." Ujar Luhan.

Bibi Oh menepuk bahu Luhan pelan, "Hei jangan sungkan-sungkan Lu, kau boleh menginap disini selama yang kau mau. Lagipula bibi senang jika ada kau disini, Sehun selalu saja dikamar dan hyungnya Sehun selalu sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Bibi merasa sendirian."

"Ah Xiexie bibi~ aku akan menemani bibi, tenang saja." Luhan tersenyum lebar. "Tetapi bi, dimana Sehun?" tanya Luhan melirik kesana-kemari, rumah ini sepi sekali.

"Dia ada dikamar, kau temui saja anak itu! Dari pulang sekolah dia terus dikamar, entah apa yang anak itu lakukan."

"Baiklah aku kesana dulu ne?"

"Nde Lu, jika kau butuh sesuatu panggil bibi saja ya?"

"Nde!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan sudah sampai didepan pintu kamar Sehun, tangannya terkepal sudah siap-siap ingin mengetuk pintu didepannya. Namun diurungkannya, apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan didalam? Luhan takut mengganggu anak itu.

Akhirnya setelah seperkian detik terdiam, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ada apa Umma?" terdengar suara Sehun dari dalam. Luhan mendengus, Sehun kurang ajar sekali. Bukannya membukakan pintu terlebih dahulu malah bertanya dari dalam.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dan terus mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Biarlah, Luhan ingin mengejutkan Sehun.

"Ne ne sebentar! Aish!"

 **KRRIIETT—**

"Ada apa Um **—** Lu-luhan hyung?!"

"Annyeong Sehunnie~" sapa Luhan seraya menampilkan senyum anak kecilnya. Sementara Sehun masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Matanya menatap Luhan dari atas kebawah dan berhenti pada tas berwarna abu-abu menggembung yang berada dipunggung Luhan.

"Hyung, k-kau mau apa malam-malam kesini?" tanya Sehun speechless.

"Menginap dirumahmu." Jawab Luhan sekenanya.

Wajah Sehun tambah terkejut, "Me-menginap?"

"Nde! Aku akan menginap dikamarmu, kita bisa menghabiskan malam bersama~ Bukankah itu menyenangkan Sehunnie?" seru Luhan _excited_ , dan tidak sadar kalau ucapannya barusan bisa menimbulkan salah paham.

Wajah terkejut Sehun kini hilang, digantikan wajah santainya yang belum pernah Luhan lihat. "Ooh begitu, kau yakin ingin menginap bersamaku?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mengompol 'kan?" tanya Luhan antara polos dan kurang ajar.

Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas, "Umurku sudah tujuhbelas tahun hyung. Silahkan masuk Luhan hyung~"

Entah perasaan Luhan saja atau apa, nada bicara Sehun membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Tapi segera Luhan hilangkan perasaan itu dan langsung masuk kekamar Sehun dengan riang. Aha! Luhan akan tahu bagaimana sifat asli Sehun. pasti tetap sama seperti disekolah, Polos dan manis.

"Woah, kamarmu bagus." Komentar Luhan melihat seisi kamar Sehun yang cukup besar untuk ditempati oleh satu orang. Ada ranjang King Size berseprai hitam putih ditengahnya, dan dinding yang didominasi warna hitam putih pula. Diranjang Sehun terlihat laptop yang masih menyala dan buku-buku yang Luhan tidak tahu berserakan disana.

Nah kan benar. Sehun memang anak yang baik-baik! Pasti dia sedang belajar tadi.

"Hyung kau mau camilan dan susu coklat?" tawar Sehun

Luhan segera menoleh kearah Sehun, hng? Kenapa Luhan baru sadar jika Sehun hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna putih biru yang dua kancing teratasnya terbuka menampilkan sedikit dada dan bahunya, serta jeans hitam? Dia habis darimana?

Tetapi bukan itu yang ada diotak Luhan.

 _Yatuhan! Sehun tampan sekali, kenapa aku baru sadar? –_ Setidaknya itulah yang ada diotak Luhan sekarang. Benar! Luhan baru sadar jika Sehun sangat mempesona dengan tampilannya yang sekarang, walau disekolah juga mempesona. Tapi kali ini berbeda, tatapan dan wajahnya tidak menunjukan Oh Sehun yang biasanya. Seperti.. kau tahu? Pemuda nakal yang suka ke bar tiap malam. Terkesan dewasa dan _bad_.

"Luhan hyung?"

"Ah ne? kau bicara apa Sehun?" tanya Luhan tidak fokus.

"Haish, kau mau camilan dan susu coklat tidak?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Mau.."

"Baiklah kau tunggu sini, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Sehun lalu keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil camilan dan susu coklat untuk Luhan.

Luhan menaruh tasnya didekat meja belajar Sehun dan merebahkan dirinya diranjang milik Sehun. Hmn, aroma tubuh Sehun yang menempel di _bed cover_ memabukan sekali. Entah sejak kapan Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan melirik Laptop Sehun dan beberapa buku milik Sehun yang berada tak jauh darinya. Luhan penasaran dan melihat apa yang tadi Sehun kerjakan.

"?!"

Seketika mata Luhan melebar dan mulutnya langsung tertutup rapat melihat apa yang ada dilayar laptop Sehun. Bukan sebuah artikel pelajaran.. bukan pula tugas-tugas sekolah. Melainkan deretan video-video anime dan movie 'berated m'.

Rated M yang artinya **Mature** atau **Dewasa**. tertulis NC21 pula.

 _Sensitive pornograph? Jenjou Romantica? Maiden Rose? Sex pistols? Teacher and Student? My Brommance? Timeline? ThaiGay 21+ ? asdghdjfhsjalalah FILM APAAAA INI?!_ –Luhan berjerit dalam hati.

"Astaga,,," gumam Luhan tidak menyangka. Luhan melirik buku-buku didekat Laptop. Yatuhan! Itu bukan buku! Melainkan komik hentai dan majalan bercover wanita dewasa.

 _Ada apa dengan Sehun?_

"Mataku yang rusak atau memang ini asli?" gumam Luhan membolak-balikan majalah-majalah tak pantas itu. Tetapi seberapa banyakpun Luhan membolak-baliknya tetap saja itu majalah dewasa yang bersampul wanita berbikini bukan kartun Spongebob.

Tiba-tiba perkataan Yixing tadi siang terngiang ditelinganya ; " _Itukan katamu. Siapa tahu jika dirumah atau tidak sepengetahuanmu Sehun mempunyai banyak koleksi hal-hal berbau dewasa."_

"kau benar Xing, sangat benar. Aku salah. Aku bodoh. Yatuhan! Kemana Sehun yang polos? Aish kepalaku pening." Ucap Luhan memijit kepalanya dramatis. Berarti Sehun sedang menonton video-video terkutuk ini tadi?

Luhan melirik laptop dan majalah disampingnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berlagak polos didepan semua orang padahal aslinya dia adalah remaja mesum yang suka mengoleksi yang seperti ini. Jika Luhan beritahu Chanyeol dan Jongin, pasti kedua anak itu sangat senang mendapati Sehun yang ternyata sama seperti mereka.

Tapi Luhan cukup memakluminya, dia sudah tujuhbelas tahun. Wajar saja jika memiliki yang seperti ini, masa-masa remaja adalah masa yang sedang ingin mengetahui apa saja, ditambah hormone yang sedang meledak-ledaknya. Hih tetap saja Sehun membohonginya. Luhan akan memarahi anak itu! Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan, Luhan tidak menyangka kalau semua yang diucapkan Yixing benar.

"Hyung, ini susu coklat dan cam **—** "

"Oh Sehun! apa maksud semua ini ha?" tanya Luhan tajam dan langsung berdiri menginterogasi Sehun yang baru sampai didepan pintu.

"Maksud hyung apa?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti. Luhan menunjuk laptop dan majalah miliknya.

"Jelaskan padaku!"

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya, "Ooh itu, jadi kau melihatnya?"

Luhan tertohok mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang kelewat santai. Luhan kira Sehun akan berkata _'Astaga! Kau melihatnya hyung? H-hyung aku bisa jelaskan ini!'_ atau 'Hyung, _aku tidak seperti yang kau kira! Aku hanya sedang melihatnya sedikit karna aku penasaran!'_

Jauh dari yang Luhan bayangkan.

"Kau membohongiku! Kau pura-pura sok polos padahal kau memiliki banyak koleksi macam itu!" ketus Luhan.

Sehun menaruh camilan dan susu coklat ditangannya diatas meja dekatnya dan menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku tidak sok polos, aku hanya berusaha menutupi sifat asliku."

Luhan menggertakan giginya kesal dan meraih sebuah bantal didekatnya. "Kau! Dasar pembohong! Kau membohongiku anak sialan! Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" omel Luhan seraya terus memukuli tubuh Sehun menggunakan bantal berwarna putih itu.

"Ya! Luhan hyung hentikan!"

"Tidak mau! Ini hukumanmu karna kau membohongiku! Rasakan ini Sehun!" Luhan tidak mengubris ucapan Sehun dan terus memukuli anak itu.

 **SRRRT!**

"O-oh!" Luhan memekik kecil ketika tangan Sehun menarik bajunya sehingga tubuhnya menempel ditubuh Sehun. Bahkan bantal yang dipegangnya sudah jatuh kebawah.

Posisinya errr sungguh tidak nyaman.

Tangan Sehun merayap kesekitar pinggang Luhan sehingga mengunci tubuh Luhan dengan pelukannya. Wajah Luhan langsung memerah berhadapan dekat dengan wajah tampan Sehun, ditambah terpaan nafas hangat Sehun yang menyentuh kulit wajahnya. Yatuhan! Jantung Luhan berdetak kencang sekali, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba terkena penyakit serangan jantung. Tetapi sepertinya mustahil.

 **BRAK!**

Sehun mendorong pintu kamarnya yang berada dibelakangnya menggunakan kakinya tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata tajamnya, membuat kaki Luhan seperti lumpuh seketika. Sehun menakutkan tapi mempesona..

"Kau salah besar, aku tidak punya pemikiran seperti anak kecil. Aku tahu segala tentang yang berbau hal dewasa, hey aku sudah besar! Mustahil jika aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Ucap Sehun seraya menyeringai mengingatkan Luhan akan khayalannya. Oh tidak tidak! Walau Luhan pernah berkhayal seperti itu tetapi Ia tidak mau khayalannnya menjadi kenyataan.

Itu mengerikan. Lihatlah tatapan dan senyuman setan Sehun itu!

"Awalnya aku memang pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi sejak melihatmu ketika awal masuk sekolah.. semua berubah begitu saja. Ini semua karnamu hyung."

"K-kenapa aku?" tanya Luhan terbata-bata.

"Mau tahu alasannya?" nada bicara Sehun merendah membuat bulu kuduk Luhan merinding. Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan, tersenyum miring sejenak dan menempelkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibir milik Luhan.

Sehun menggerakan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir Luhan. Mata Luhan melebar, hendak menolak perlakuan Sehun tetapi tubuhnya serasa dikunci. Ditambah tatapan tajam Sehun membuatnya buru-buru memejamkan matanya.

Sehun menghisap bibir Luhan, menikmati rasa manis dari bibir pemuda yang selama ini menjadi perhatian Sehun. Sehun senang? Hah tentu saja. Setelah sekian lama membayangkan berciuman bahkan bercinta dengan Luhan akhirnya malam ini akan terwujud. Sehun memang bukan pemuda yang polos, dia sama bejadnya dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Hanya Sehun tidak memperlihatkan sisi mesumnya itu didepan semua orang.

Semua karna Luhan? Tentu saja. Sehun menjadi seperti ini karna Luhan, sejak awal melihat Luhan, entah darimana bayangan-bayangan kotor selalu muncul diotaknya yang masih bersih kala itu. Melihat wajah manis Luhan, tubuh kecilnya, dan bibir merah muda Luhan. Selalu membuat Sehun frustasi karna otaknya yang tidak henti-hentinya membayangkan tubuh polos Luhan berada dibawahnya dengan desahan-desahan erotis membangkitkan libidonya.

Tsk sial.

Dan sekarang.. dengan bodohnya Luhan datang malam-malam kerumahnya dan mengatakan ingin menginap dikamarnya dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya. Bukankah itu sangat memancing Sehun? oke, anggaplah malam ini keberuntungan untuk Sehun. hahaha.

"Mmh.." Luhan mencengkeram rambut Sehun dan membalas lumatan Sehun. sepertinya Luhan mulai menikmati perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya. Seberapa besar pun usaha Luhan untuk menolak Sehun tetapi akan sia-sia saja! Sehun sangat susah untuk ditolak. Oke ini memang gila, tetapi Luhan mengakui Sehun pintar sekali berciuman.

Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karna oksigennya semakin menipis, Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Sehun.

"Kau manis sekali hyung." Ucap Sehun menghapus jejak saliva dipinggir bibir Luhan. Sehun kembali melumat bibir Luhan, kali ini dengan tidak sabaran. Salahkan wajah memerah Luhan dan nafasnya yang memburu serta bibirnya yang merah dan basah. Siapapun mungkin tidak akan tahan dengan wajah menggoda itu.

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Menggigit bibir Luhan gemas dan langsung melesakan lidahnya kedalam sana ketika Luhan membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan berbagi saliva. Ciuman yang begitu panas, dan sukses membuat keduanya berkeringat.

"S-sehun stoph.." ucap Luhan tersengal-sengal. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu tegap Sehun karna tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba lemas. Aish padahal ini baru berciuman! Luhan kau payah.

Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan, "hyung kau kenapa? Kita belum melakukan apa-apa, bukankah kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku?"

Luhan menegakan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang memicing. "Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun?"

"Kau bilang ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku 'kan? Baiklah ayo kita lakukan! Kau mau berapa ronde hm?" Sehun menyeringai, jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang bermain-main dipunggung Luhan membuat Luhan bergidik geli.

"Ya! Bukan itu maksudku!" protes Luhan. Oh ayolah memangnya Luhan seagresif apa sampai mengajak Sehun bercinta? Wajahnya semerah saos sambal mendengar ucapan frontal Sehun.

"Jangan mengelak hyung. Buktinya kau tadi menikmati ciumanku, bukankah itu menandakan kalau kau juga akan menikmati permainanku ketika bercinta?"

"Dasar anak mesum! Menjauh dariku!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dengan paksa dan mundur perlahan-lahan dari hadapan Sehun. Sehun yang polos telah menjelma menjadi ahjussi mesum. Luhan jadi takut, walaupun saat ini Sehun terlihat sangat mempesona sekali. Mungkin jika ada wanita yang saat ini ada diposisi Luhan, sudah dipastikan wanita itu akan melebarkan pahanya dan memancing Sehun melakukan lebih.

" _Sehun oppa, come here~ fuck me please~"_

 **Ewh.**

"Kau tidak bisa menolak, ini salahmu hyung! Kau yang memancingku." Ujar Sehun maju satu langkah mendekati Luhan yang langsung dibalas pekikan memekakan telinga dari Luhan;

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU PANGGIL BIBI OH!"

Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya, "Umma sedang ada dirumah bibi Kim saat ini, kita hanya berdua dirumahku."

Luhan meneguk salivanya, Sialan! Apa yang harus Ia lakukan sekarang? Pintu kamar Sehun telah dikunci oleh anak setan itu. Dan mana mungkin Luhan loncat dari jendela lantai dua ini? Maaf saja, Luhan tidak mau mati konyol.

"Hahah aku hanya bercanda hyung, aku belum berani melakukan hal seperti itu. Singkirkan niatmu untuk loncat dari jendela!" ucap Sehun tertawa melihat wajah pucat Luhan. Sungguh! Luhan menggemaskan sekali seperti anak kecil yang tengah kehilangan ibunya dikeramaian pasar. Iya memang benar, Sehun belum berani melakukan hal sebejad itu pada Luhan. Walau Luhan memang mudah sekali untuk diserang malam ini. Tunggu _timing_ yang tepat saja sayang.

Luhan bernafas lega, setidaknya malam ini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tapi tidak yakin sih, karna Ia akan tidur disamping Sehun. dekat dengan Sehun saja membuatnya tidak tenang karna jantungnya yang sialan itu terus berdegup kencang apalagi satu ranjang dengannya, Mati saja Luhan!

"Kemarikan susu dan camilannya!" pinta Luhan

Sehun meraih susu dan camilan yang ada dimeja dekatnya dan memberikannya pada Luhan, "Kau tumben sekali ingin menginap hyung, ada apa?"

Luhan duduk disalah satu sofa yang tersedia dikamar Sehun seraya meminum susunya, apa yang harus dia jawab? Tidak mungkin dia menjawab; _"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau anak yang mesum atau tidak, dan nyatanya kau sungguh mesum."_

Bisa-bisa Sehun marah padanya. Eh bukankah seharusnya Luhan yang marah karna telah dibohongi?

"Aku ingin saja, memangnya tidak boleh?" ucap Luhan.

"Boleh, tapi jangan menyesal jika tiba-tiba aku kelepasan memperkosamu."

"YA!" Luhan refleks melempar salah satu biskuit ditangannya kearah Sehun. "Mana Sehun yang polos dan selalu berbicara manis? Sekarang kau malah lebih-lebih dari Chanyeol dan Jongin."

"Inikan dirumahku hyung, aku bebas melakukan apa saja. Setidaknya aku menjadi anak manis ketika disekolah." ucap Sehun mengelus keningnya yang terkena lemparan dari Luhan. Luhan jadi galak sekali, baru kali ini Sehun mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Luhan.

"Terserahmu, Sehun nyalakan televisimu! Ayo kita menonton sesuatu."

"Haish hyung, kenapa kau jadi seperti bigboss seperti ini?" dengus Sehun.

"Tamu 'kan raja! Sudah ikuti saja perintahku" ujar Luhan santai, dalam hati Ia tertawa jahil. Senang sekali bisa tahu diri Sehun yang sebenarnya jadi Luhan bebas melakukan apa saja pada Sehun tanpa harus merasa bersalah pada anak yang polos macam Sehun.

"Kau ingin menonton apa? Aku punya banyak film." Sehun melirik Luhan seraya mengeluarkan semua kepingan kasetnya.

"Apa ya?" gumam Luhan berfikir.

"Film dewasa?"

"Hentikan ucapan kotormu Sehun!" omel Luhan membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Film Evil Dead bagus, kau mau?" tawar Sehun seraya menunjukan cover CD yang Ia maksud.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah, "K-kenapa harus horror?" ucap Luhan berusaha setenang mungkin.

Sehun tersenyum miring, "Kau takut? Kau bilang kau manly."

"Tentu saja aku manly! hanya saja kenapa harus film horror?" elak Luhan, sebenarnya dia takut. Evil Dead, dia pernah menontonnya bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kedua orang itu sih enak, jika ada adegan berdarah mereka bisa berbagi pelukan dan mendekap satu sama lain. Sementara Luhan hanya bisa menggigit bantalnya untuk meredam teriakan 'gentle'nya. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan meminta sepupunya menemaninya tidur. Menyebalkan memang.

"Kau girly atau manly sih?" ujar Sehun sengaja memancing Luhan. Benar saja, Luhan langsung menatapnya tajam dan berseru; "Aku manly! Ayo kita tonton film itu!"

Dan seringaian Sehun melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian melihat pemuda cantik disampingnya yang terus memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan satu tangannya mencengkeram kuat baju yang dikenakan Sehun. Wajah Luhan lucu sekali!

Apa susahnya sih bilang kalau dia itu takut dan berhenti menonton film horror ini?

Rasa gengsi Luhan tinggi sekali.

"Hyung, ayo buka matamu! Kau menonton apa jika kau terus menutup mata begitu?" ujar Sehun jahil.

"Apa masih ada hantunya?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Tidak." jawab Sehun berbohong. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung disuguhi adegan salah seorang yang dirasuki hantu tengah membunuh temannya dilayar televisi.

"U-UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" terdengarlah jeritan _manly_ Luhan yang mengalahi jeritan seorang di dalam layar televise yang sedang dibunuh. Luhan refleks memeluk Sehun dengan erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Sehun.

 **DEG!**

Suara degupan jantung siapa?

Jelas itu suara degupan jantung Sehun yang tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak sejenak akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba Luhan. Terkejut dan juga gugup karna sekarang posisi Luhan yang.. errr bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Luhan duduk dipangkuannya dengan tangan melingkar dileher Sehun serta wajahnya yang dibenamkan di leher Sehun. Uh sial! Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba 'Sehunnie kecil' terbangun? Siapapun yang melihat posisi mereka berdua pasti akan mengira mereka sedang melakukan hubungan intim.

"Sehun bodoh! Kau bilang hantunya tidak ada hiks.." maki Luhan yang sangat jelas terdengar ditelinga Sehun.

"hyung, kau menangis?" tanya Sehun mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Luhan.

"Tidak! Untuk apa aku menangis? Aku manly hiks.."

Jelas dia berbohong.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita matikan saja dvd-nya. Kita menonton yang lain saja." Ujar Sehun tidak tega melihat Luhan yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan. Luhan mengangguk menyebabkan rambut serta wajahnya menggesek dileher Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, "hyung ayolah~ kau seperti anak kecil saja! Tubuhmu berat asal kau tahu?"

Luhan menegakan kepalanya dan memukul bahu Sehun, "Tubuhku tidak berat! Kau yang seperti anak kecil." Disertai bibir yang mengerucut manis.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, dia mengaku bukan seperti anak kecil tapi tingkahnya sangat kekanakan. Sehun mengecup bibir yang sedang mengerucut itu dengan singkat membuat si pemilik langsung mengulum bibirnya disertai pipi yang bergurat kemerahan.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Jelas menciummu, kau yang menggodaku!"

"aku tidak menggodamu!"

"Bibirmu menggoda."

Luhan mendesis sebal dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah tampan Sehun. jangan lupakan posisi mereka yang tidak berubah sejak tadi membuat Sehun menggeram tertahan karna bokong Luhan yang menduduki daerah sensitivenya. Sebenarnya Luhan memang berniat menggodanya atau apa sih?

Sehun meraih dagu Luhan agar Luhan mau menghadap ke wajahnya. Menatap kedalam mata Luhan yang sedikit basah karna tadi dia menangis. Jari-jarinya bermain didagu Luhan, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau sering melakukan ini padaku 'kan?" ujar Sehun menggoyangkan dagu Luhan kekanan dan kekiri dengan gemas. "kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Karna kau bukan Sehun kesayanganku yang polos." tukas Luhan.

"Lebih suka yang mana? Aku yang polos atau aku yang seperti ini?" tanya Sehun

Luhan mengerjabkan matanya, dia suka Sehun yang polos dan manis namun itu hanya kebohongan belaka. Tetapi dengan sikap Sehun yang seperti ini, Luhan juga menyukainya karna Sehun bisa bersikap apa adanya dan bukan Luhan yang memanjakan Sehun.. tetapi Sehun yang memperlakukan Luhan dengan manis. Luhan merasa Sehun lebih dewasa darinya.

Sehun mendekatkan dagu Luhan kewajahnya dan meraih bibir Luhan. Bibir Luhan lembut dan manis, membuat Sehun tergoda untuk menciumnya berulang kali. Sehun menghisap bibir Luhan membuat pemiliknya memejamkan mata dan melenguh tertahan. Lidah Sehun memasuki mulut Luhan dan memanfaatkan apa yang ada didalam sana. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan saliva mereka yang sudah bercampur.

Bagaimana Sehun bisa tenang jika harus tidur disamping Luhan kalau dalam jangka waktu beberapa menit saja Sehun sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium dan menyentuh Luhan?

Luhan memukul dada Sehun agar menyudahi ciuman panas mereka karna sudah hukum alam untuk segera menyuruhnya bernafas.

Sehun mengerti dan melepas tautan bibir mereka, menatap Luhan yang meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dengan wajah memerah matang. Nah bagaimana Sehun tidak tergoda?

Sehun menjilat dagu Luhan yang terdapat jejak saliva disana dan jilatannya turun hingga menuju leher putih milik Luhan. Menciummi daerah sana yang menguar aroma menggoda membuat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa geli dan ingin mendesah.

"Mmngh.." Luhan menggumam tidak jelas disertai desahan kecil membuat libido Sehun melonjak naik. Kecupan Sehun berubah menjadi jilatan dan hisapan dileher Luhan serta gigitan yang menghasilkan bercak kecil merah keunguan dileher Luhan.

"S-sehunhh.." Luhan meremas rambut hitam pekat Sehun dengan gemas, berusaha menghentikan perbuatan Sehun yang membuatnya hilang kendali. Tetapi Sehun mengira itu adalah pelampiasan kenikmatan Luhan yang meminta lebih.

Tangan Sehun masuk kedalam T-shirt yang dikenakan Luhan dan jari-jarinya bermain disekitar punggung Luhan membuat Luhan bertambah frustasi.

Sehun berusaha bangkit berdiri dengan menggendong Luhan ala koala hug **—** membawanya ke ranjang karna Sehun sudah sangat terangsang. Sehun tidak tahan, dia butuh Luhan malam ini. Sehun membaringkan Luhan disana yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"O-oh! Kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan horror melihat Sehun yang membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sungguh! Luhan bisa mimisan. Ditambah rambut Sehun yang sedaritadi sudah Luhan remas hingga berantakan membuat Luhan ingin berjerit _fanboying_.

"Mau berbagi kenikmatan." Jawab Sehun santai, kini setengah dada bidangnya yang berkeringat sudah terlihat dimata Luhan membuat Luhan meneguk salivanya salah tingkah.

"Sehun! kau jangan macam-macam." Ucap Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit ketika Sehun merangkak mendekatinya, yang membuat Luhan frustasi adalah; kenapa Sehun tidak langsung membuka kemeja sialannya itu sekalian?! Anak itu malah membuka empat kancing kemejanya saja. Ingin rasanya Luhan robek baju sialan itu. Sehun sangat sexy, itulah yang hanya ada dipikiran Luhan.

"Terlambat, kau sudah membuatku terangsang!" desis Sehun memenjarakan Luhan dengan satu tangannya, karna satu tangannya yang lain sibuk masuk kedalam baju Luhan dan membelai perut datar pemuda manis itu.

Mata tajamnya terus menatap Luhan intens, membuat Luhan seperti sedang ditelanjangi. Sialan! Seharusnya Luhan jangan menginap jika akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Luhan jadi menyesal sendiri. Lagipula mana Ia tahu 'kan jika Sehun akan berbuat hal mesum macam ini.

"Sshh.." Luhan berdesis merasakan jari Sehun menjepit nipplenya. Sesekali memilin dan mencubitnya gemas.

Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar akhirnya merobek paksa baju yang dikenakan Luhan, entah dapat darimana kekuatan itu yang pasti Sehun sudah terangsang dan tidak bisa ditahan. Luhan hendak protes karna bajunya dirobek paksa tetapi Sehun langsung memagut bibirnya lagi.

"nikmati saja hyung." Bisik Sehun dengan suara semakin memberat karna nafsu.

Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh atas Luhan yang polos disertai sedikit peluh membuat kulit putihnya mengkilat. Sehun menundukan kepalanya dan melahap nipple Luhan yang menantangnya untuk segera dimainkan.

"S-sehun.. Ouh!" Luhan mencengkeram kemeja Sehun merasakan lidah dan gigi Sehun bermain-main dinipplenya. Uh sungguh! Luhan tidak memiliki payudara yang besar kenapa Sehun sangat bernafsu seperti ini?

Diam-diam tangan Sehun sudah berada diatas _aset berharga_ milik Luhan yang masih terbungkus rapi oleh celana jeansnya. Mengelus pelan kejantanan Luhan yang sudah sedikit menggeliat bangun. Sehun menyeringai, Aha! Luhan sudah terangsang juga.

"Anghh j-jangan.. menyentuhnya!" ucap Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. Bukannya menuruti perintah Luhan, Sehun malah membuka resleting jeans Luhan dan menarik celana itu hingga terlepas dari tubuh Luhan beserta celana dalam juga tentunya. Sehun tersenyum miring melihat milik Luhan yang masih kalah dari miliknya. Kejantanan Luhan sudah menantang sekali untuk dimanjakan.

"Sehun bodoh! Kubilang jangan menyentuhnya dan kau malah **—** O-ouhh.." omelan Luhan berganti menjadi lenguhan erotis karna tangan Sehun sudah menggenggam miliknya dan mengurutnya lembut.

"Kenapa hyung? Ayo lanjutkan omelanmu!" ucap Sehun santai dan terus mengurut milik Luhan dengan tempo yang sangat santai.

Luhan menggeram frusati, "J-jangan mempermainkannya nghh.. k-kau sungguh sshh.."

Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat Luhan yang sungguh sangat menggoda saat ini, matanya terpejam disertai desahan erotis keluar dari bibir merah basahnya. Sial! Celana Sehun semakin sesak.

"Apa hyung? Katakan saja."

Luhan membuka matanya dan melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada Sehun, "Percepatlah brengsek! Jangan menggodaku!"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan kotor Luhan. Ini dia yang Sehun inginkan mendengar mulut manis Luhan yang berkata kasar disertai desahan. Sehun mengocok milik Luhan dengan tempo cepat membuat desahan-desahan Luhan menggema dikamar Sehun.

Sehun mengganti tangannya dengan mulutnya untuk memanjakan penis Luhan. Mengulumnya dan menghisapnya dengan cepat.

"Nghh shit! Sehun kau shh.." racau Luhan menekan kepala Sehun, matanya terpejam nikmat dan akal sehatnya sudah hilang. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan menerima _hand job_ dan _blow job_ dari seseorang, ternyata rasanya menyenangkan.

"ucapanmu kotor sekali hyung." ucap Sehun menyudahi kulumannya pada milik Luhan, dan menggantikannya dengan kecupan dan jilat-jilatan yang membuat Luhan semakin mengerang.

"Sehunhh~ a-aku ingin keluar.." ucap Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu didalam perutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Luhan melenguh panjang disertai spermanya yang berhasil keluar memenuhi mulut Sehun dan tercecer disekitar pahanya.

Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dan menciumnya panas seolah-olah tidak memberikan Luhan sedikitpun waktu untuk sekedar bernafas. Sehun mencium bahu telanjang Luhan singkat dan menarik kepalanya dari wajah Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya yang sudah sayu itu hanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan sekarang. Dan seketika mata Luhan membulat melihat Sehun sudah bertelanjang dada dan kini sedang membuka celana jeansnya.

 _OH YATUHAN! BUNUH AKU SAJA SEKARANG!_

Mata Luhan tidak berkedip melihat milik Sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna. Milik Sehun jelas lebih besar daripada miliknya, wajah Luhan sungguh sudah matang sempurna dan telinganya kini ikut-ikutan memerah. Jika sudah seperti ini.. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Jangan dilihat saja hyung, dia ingin disentuh olehmu." Ucap Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah Luhan. Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, apa.. Luhan harus melakukannya juga? Tetapi Luhan penasaran bagaimana rasanya menyentuh kejantanan Sehun itu.

"B-bagaimana cara melakukannya?" tanya Luhan malu-malu yang kini sudah tepat berada di hadapan Sehun. kini mata Sehun yang membulat, "K-kau serius ingin melakukannya?"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun sadis, "Jadi kau tidak mau?!"

"tentu saja mau!" ucap Sehun buru-buru. Sehun juga ingin merasakan tangan-tangan Luhan yang memanjakan miliknya, kalau bisa mulut Luhan juga.

"Jadi bagaimana melakukannya?" Luhan sedikit melirik penis Sehun, oh astaga! Sehun sudah tegang sekali.

"Kau hanya perlu memijatnya dan meng **—** A-ahh!" Sehun refleks mendesah berat ketika tiba-tiba Luhan menggenggam miliknya erat dan memijatnya penuh tekanan. "hyung k-kau ssh.."

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan kepalanya kini bersandar diheadbed, Sial! Luhan itu benar-benar membuatnya frustasi. Sementara Luhan hanya terfokus pada kejantanan Sehun, Ia mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat dan sesekali memainkan _twins ball_ Sehun. bukannya Luhan agresif, dia hanya ingin mendengar desahan dari suara berat Sehun. Itu sexy sekali.

"Mmh, Masukan hyung!" perintah Sehun.

"Masukan kemana?" tanya Luhan horror. Mereka belum persiapan apa-apa, dan Sehun meminta masukan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan? Oh tidak tidak! Lubang Luhan bisa lecet nanti, dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Pasti sakit sekali.

Sehun menggeram tertahan, "Ke mulutmu!"

Luhan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya. _O-oh ternyata ke mulutku.._ Luhan jadi malu sendiri sudah berfikir ke yang tidak-tidak. Luhan meneguk salivanya, dan menunduk untuk menjangkau milik Sehun. Jadi posisi mereka sekarang adalah, Sehun yang terbaring seraya bersandar dan Luhan yang menungging memanjakan milik Sehun.

Pertama, Luhan menciumi ujung kejantanan milik Sehun, menjilatnya kaku karna ini pertama kali untuknya dan lalu memasukan benda asing itu kedalam mulutnya ragu-ragu. Hanya masuk ¼ saja karna mulut Luhan hanya bisa menampung segitu. Luhan mengulum milik Sehun, memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap kejantanan Sehun seperti menghisap sebuah lollipop.

"Ahmmh _damnit_! So good Lu mmh.." desah Sehun menekan kepala Luhan sehingga Luhan sedikit tersedak menyebabkan Sehun bertambah terpejam nikmat karna gigi-gigi Luhan yang menggesek miliknya. Ini pertama untuk Sehun, dan rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan apalagi jika yang melakukannya adalah Luhan. _Sunbae_ yang selama ini diidam-idamkan Sehun.

"Ashh aku ingin keluar hyuungh.." ucap Sehun merasakan penisnya berkedut ingin segera mengeluarkan spermanya.

Seakan tahu keinginan Sehun, Luhan menghisap kuat-kuat milik Sehun membuat Sehun segera menyemburkan spermanya didalam mulut Luhan, bahkan banyak yang keluar dari mulut Luhan sehingga menghiasi dagu dan leher Luhan.

Sehun menarik leher Luhan dan melumat bibirnya kasar, menjilati sisa-sisa sperma yang berada disekitar mulut Luhan dan dagunya. Tangan nakal Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dan turun menuju bokong Luhan. Sehun meremas bokong Luhan dengan gemas membuat Luhan bergumam tidak jelas disela-sela _French kiss_ mereka.

"Sehun,, hh su-sudah!" Luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya didada Sehun dan mengatur nafasnya. Jadi sekarang Luhan terbaring diatas Sehun, membuat penis keduanya bergesekan. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun hanya mendesis merasakan itu.

"Kau pintar juga memanjakan milikku, hyung." Ucap Sehun

"Itu tidak pantas dipuji Sehun!" gumam Luhan, kegiatan ini membuat tenaganya terkuras, biarlah Luhan memejamkan matanya sebentar diatas Sehun. lagipula aroma tubuh Sehun seakan membuatnya tidak mau bergerak sedikitpun dari sisi Sehun.

Jari-jari Sehun tidak bisa diam, Ia terus bermain-main dipunggung telanjang Luhan dan disekitar bokong Luhan. Dengan jahil, Sehun meremas bokong Luhan dengan gemas membuat Luhan terlonjak sedikit.

"Sehun! diamlah!" omel Luhan.

Tetapi Sehun tidak menuruti perkataan Luhan, bahkan dengan sengajanya, Sehun memasukan satu jarinya dilubang Luhan membuat Luhan memekik.

 _Yatuhan! Baru satu jari tapi sudah sesempit ini? Aku jadi ragu milikku masuk atau tidak._ –pikir Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" tanya Luhan murka seraya menegakan kepalanya menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum –sok- polos, "Ke permainan inti, yang tadi hanya pemanasan hyung."

Luhan hendak mengomel lebih jauh karna Ia belum siap dengan semua ini, tetapi yang ada, Luhan malah menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Sehun dan meredam erangannya karna kini dua jari Sehun tengah bermain-main di _hole_ -nya.

"Kuyakin kau suka dengan permainanku ini hyung." Ucap Sehun dengan nada rendah yang sangat terdengar sekali ditelinga Luhan. Jari-jarinya berusaha memperlebar hole Luhan (walau kenyataannya gagal) supaya nanti kejantanan besarnya bisa masuk kesana.

"Mnghh.." Luhan bergumam tidak jelas disertai desahan tertahan yang membuat Sehun ingin cepat-cepat kepermainan inti. Demi apapun! Luhan benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Hyung, kita langsung saja oke?" ujar Sehun. sebenarnya dia bisa saja segera melesakan penisnya kedalam lubang Luhan, tapi Sehun tidak mau ambil resiko jika keesokannya Luhan menjauhinya. Tidak. Terimakasih. Sehun tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Luhan.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya dan mengangguk. Luhan juga sudah terangsang. Dia butuh Sehun malam ini.

"Bangunlah hyung." perintah Sehun.

Luhan segera bangun dari posisinya yang menindih Sehun, sekarang Luhan duduk diatas paha Sehun. menatap kearah samping, tidak mau menatap Sehun apalagi ke milik Sehun yang sudah berdiri itu. wajahnya benar-benar sudah memerah matang hingga telinga.

Sehun menahan senyumnya melihat betapa menggemaskannya Luhan saat ini –dan betapa menggodanya rusa itu.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan ini denganku?" tanya Luhan pelan.

"Kenapa tidak?" ujar Sehun, "Aku menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Kurasa kau sudah tahu akan hal itu hyung."

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, "A-apa?"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak percaya? Baiklah, aku akan segera menanamkan benihku didalam perutmu supaya tercipta hasil cinta kita, bayi yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Itu akan menjadi bukti cintaku."

"Heeei! Aku lelaki dan tidak bisa ham **—** AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Luhan tidak meneruskan omelannya, Ia berteriak kesakitan ketika Sehun mengangkat pinggangnya dan mengarahkan lubangnya pada penis tegak Sehun. Membuat kejantanan Sehun sukses tertanam dilubangnya tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu.

Sakit sekali. Luhan bahkan sampai mengeluarkan airmatanya dan mencengkeram pinggang Sehun kuat-kuat.

Sehun sialan. Ini sangat tiba-tiba.

"S-sakit…" ringis Luhan memejamkan matanya menahan rasa perih dibagian bawahnya. Ini seks pertamanya, makanya Luhan merasa sesakit ini.

"H-hyung? Maafkan aku..aku terlalu kasar padamu." Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir dan berniat duduk untuk memeluk Luhan atau menciumnya untuk menenangkannya. Tetapi Luhan memberi gesture agar Sehun tetap berbaring bersandar pada headbed.

"Jangan bergerak dulu!" pinta Luhan.

Sehun menurutinya. Seraya menunggu perintah Luhan selanjutnya, Sehun memejamkan matanya merasakan jepitan dinding rectum Luhan yang menyedot kuat kejantannya. Nikmat sekali, sampai Sehun berniat untuk langsung menggenjot Luhan dengan liar. Tetapi Sehun tidak sampai hati melakukan itu, Ia tidak mau melukai Luhan secuilpun.

Luhan mulai bergerak setelah terdiam beberapa menit, Ia menaik-turunkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan dan bisa Luhan rasakan kalau lubangnya sedikit berdarah. Sehun menggeram tertahan, astaga ini nikmat sekali.

"Anghh…"

Sehun semakin terangsang mendengar desahan erotis keluar dari bibir merah dan basah Luhan disertai wajahnya yang agak mendongak keatas ketika tidak sengaja penis Sehun menyentuh sweetspotnya. Ah ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang!

Sehun memegang pinggang kecil Luhan dan membantunya dalam permainan ini.

Uke on Top! YEAH!

"Mnggh Sehunnieh..b-bantu aku..hh." desah Luhan menambah frekuensi desahannya dan menambah frekuensi gerakan naik-turunnya. Tubuhnya yang berpeluh keringat terhentak-hentak keatas dan bawah membuat Luhan terlihat semakin menggairahkan.

"Sshh hyung..kau sempit!" geram Sehun frustasi. Sehun semakin liar menaik-turunkan pinggang Luhan, menanamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam disana. Desahan demi desahan memenuhi ruang kamar Sehun menambah suhu disana semakin panas.

"Ahh S-sehunhh.." pegangan Luhan pada pinggang Sehun semakin erat untuk menahan tubuhnya yang ingin merosot jatuh.

"Sial! Jangan menjepitku terlalu keras hyung..Asshh" maki Sehun merasakan jepitan didinding rectum Luhan yang semakin menyedot penisnya. Itu membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih nikmat sekaligus membuatnya frustasi.

Ranjang yang semula rapi itu kini menjadi berantakan. Membuktikan kalau permainan mereka benar-benar panas, ditambah suara ranjang yang berderit dan suara tubuh polos keduanya yang saling menabrak. Oh astaga! Bibi Oh cepatlah pulang sebelum anakmu benar-benar membuatkan cucu untukmu.

"Anghh..Aku ingin keluarh…" racau Luhan merasakan penisnya ingin segera mengeluarkan spermanya. Sehun menggeleng dan terus menaik-turunkan pinggang Luhan diatasnya.

"Aku belum. Tunggu aku!"

 _Oh Sehun sialan!_

Sehun berhenti sejenak, membuat orgasme Luhan tertunda. Luhan membuka matanya dan menatap Sehun kesal.

"Ya! Kau membuatku tersiksa!" makinya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Rambutnya sudah basah dan acak-acakan membuat Luhan seperti perempuan-perempuan nakal penggoda. Sehun menyukai pemandangan ini.

Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk membuat penisnya semakin tertancap dilubang Luhan. Refleks bibir Luhan mengeluarkan desahan erotis pembangkit libido Sehun. Sehun menarik dagu Luhan dan memberikannya ciuman panas, karna memang sudah sedaritadi Sehun ingin melahap bibir yang terus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nakal itu.

"Setidaknya, kita harus mencapai orgasme bersama-sama hyung." ucap Sehun seraya menggigit kecil pipi Luhan.

"Tapi kapan kau akan orgasme?! Aku sudah lemas, asal kau tahu."

"kita bahkan belum satu ronde!" Sehun memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Itu karna kau kelebihan stamina!" dengus Luhan tidak habis pikir bagaimana Sehun belum mau orgasme kalau Luhan saja sudah sangat ingin mengeluarkan spermanya. Menyebalkan.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Luhan singkat, gemas melihat wajah merajuknya. "Baiklah, kita ganti posisi."

"Posisi apa?" tanya Luhan polos. Maksudnya Luhan menjadi pihak yang memasuki begitu? Astaga! Sehun baik sekali ..dan pasrah sekali. Tentu saja Luhan dengan senang hati menuruti kemauan Sehun. Luhan memasuki Sehun? woah sepertinya itu menyenangkan sekali!

"Menungging!"

"A-apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan.

"kubilang kau menungging hyung!" ucap Sehun santai.

"Bukankah kita akan ganti posisi?"

"Iya, ganti menjadi Doggy style. Bagaimana? Bukankah itu hot?" Sehun menyeringai dan mengelus-elus dagu Luhan. Tingkahnya bagaikan ahjussi yang sedang merayu keponakannya sendiri. Hih pedophile.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Huh! Dia kira posisi top-bottom yang diganti. Luhan dengan tidak rela, merubah posisinya menjadi menungging membuat penis Sehun terlepas dari lubangnya. Jika ini akan membuat orgasmenya yang tertunda tadi segera dikeluarkan, tidak masalah untuk Luhan.

Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya sendiri melihat pantat bulat Luhan dengan lubang memerah yang meminta dimasuki dihadapannya. Aa~ Sehun tak menyangka, malam ini menjadi menyenangkan seperti ini.

 **PLAK!**

"YA! Sehun!" protes Luhan ketika Sehun sengaja menampar pipi bokongnya hingga memerah.

Sehun terkekeh. "Maaf hyung, aku tidak tahan."

"Seharusnya kau sadar jika bokongmu lebih menggoda untuk ditampar daripada punyaku." Dengus Luhan. Yeah, bokong Sehun memang lebih berisi ketimbang miliknya. Pantas jika Chanyeol dan Jongin sering meremas bokong Sehun (yang berakhir dapat pukulan keras dikepala dari Sehun.)

"Tapi menurutku lebih menggoda kau, Luhan sayang." Jari-jari Sehun bermain-main disekitar lubang Luhan membuat gerakan absurd yang membuat Luhan melenguh. Sehun menggesek-gesekan penisnya dilubang Luhan menghasilkan sensasi nikmat untuknya.

"Umhh Jan-gan menggoda..ngh."

Mendengar desahan Luhan, Sehun segera mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang Luhan. Memasukannya secara hati-hati, tidak mau berbuat kasar lagi pada Luhan.

"O-oh.." Sehun mendesah berat ketika miliknya masuk lagi kedalam sana. Sementara Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam rasa sakit yang kembali muncul. Lubangnya terasa penuh sekarang.

Sehun menunduk dan mengecupi punggung telanjang Luhan, "boleh aku bergerak sekarang?" ucapnya dengan suara memberat. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya.

Sehun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan-lahan, dan sensasi yang membuat gairahnya menggebu-gebu itu datang lagi. membisikan pada Sehun agar segera bergerak liar dan menghujam prostat Luhan dengan ganas.

"A-anhh.." Luhan mengerang, Sehun menghujam prostatnya dengan liar.

"Agh.. Lu.. sial! Kau ketat sekali..ugh!" racau Sehun disela-sela gerakan _in-out_ nya. Dengan posisi seperti ini membuat Sehun mudah menguasai permainan ini.

"S-sehunnieeh.."

Ah namanya disebutkan dengan desahan sesensual itu membuat Sehun semakin liar.

Desahan-desahan itu saling bersahut-sahutan, tidak jarang Sehun mengeluarkan _dirty talk_ secara refleks karna kegiatan panas ini. Ia tidak menyangka, tadi siang Ia masih membayangkan Luhan berada dibawahnya dengan desahan erotis dan kini? Semuanya tercapai. Tuhan sayang sekali pada Sehun.

"A-aahh..S-sehun!" Luhan sudah hampir ambruk kalau saja Sehun tidak menahan pinggangnya. Sehun menggenggam milik Luhan dan memijatnya, membuat Luhan mendapatkan dua kenikmatan sekaligus. Dan sialnya, itu malah semakin membuatnya ingin ambruk.

"Aku ingin..anghh.. k-keluarhh"

"Tunggu hyung!"

 _OH SEHUN, TERKUTUK SAJA KAU BRENGSEK!_

Kalau saja Luhan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, mungkin Ia sudah menendang Sehun ala tendangan pemain futsalnya. Luhan hanya bisa menyumpah serapahinya didalam hati sekarang. Benar-benar menyebalkan dan membuatnya tersiksa. Kapan anak itu akan klimaks sih?

"C-cepatlah..aku ingin keluar brengsek!"

"Angh..together baby Lu.."

Sehun mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ nya dan mempercepat pijatannya pada penis Luhan, Ia juga sepertinya ingin segera mengeluarkan spermanya. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, tubuh keduanya mengejang dan saling mencapai puncaknya.

"Sehunnaahh!"

"Luhaaaannh.."

Luhan sukses ambruk setelah mencapai orgasmenya. Nafasnya memburu dan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya yang polos.

Sehun mengeluarkan kejantannya dari lubang Luhan membuat sebagian spermanya yang berada didalam lubang Luhan mengalir keluar. Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Terimakasih hyung.." ucap Sehun. Luhan membalikan tubuhnya agar menghadap ke Sehun, Ia tersenyum lemas dan mengangguk. Sehun memagut bibir Luhan, tidak tahan melihat bibir merah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu..sangat mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun seraya mengais helaian poni rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lembut membuat pipi Luhan diselimuti semburat kemerahan yang manis. Tatapan Sehun dewasa sekali, membuktikan kalau Ia memang tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Sehun memang sudah mencintai Luhan sejak awal mereka bertemu. _Love at first sight_ , begitulah. Hanya Luhan yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah anggap aku sebagai adikmu lagi hyung. Kau milikku sekarang! Hanya milikku."

Luhan mengangguk malu, "Eum. Aku milikmu Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengecup kening Luhan dan membelai pipinya dengan sayang, "Tidurlah Lu, kau terlihat lelah sekali. Padahal aku masih ingin menggenjotmu, tetapi aku tidak tega melihat wajah lelahmu."

"Tch mesum." dengus Luhan. Sehun terkekeh dan mendekapnya didalam pelukan hangatnya. "Ayo kita tidur..selamat malam Oh Luhan.."

Luhan tersenyum geli dan menyamankan dirinya didalam pelukan Sehun. tidak bisa dipungkiri, kalau Luhan juga mencintai Sehun. sangat mencintainya.

Dan selimut berwarna putih itu menutupi tubuh polos keduanya yang saling mendekap berbagi kehangatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara didepan pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka sedikit **—** Sehun tidak menguncinya tadi. Ada empat orang yang sedari tadi melihat kegiatan panas Luhan dan Sehun dengan mata terbuka lebar, terkejut.

Chanyeol, orang pertama yang sadar, langsung menoleh kearah wanita disampingnya yang tidak lain adalah Bibi Oh Ibu dari pelaku kegiatan panas itu. Bibi Oh masih menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat putranya seganas itu diranjang.

"..Bi-bibi, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol, _habislah kau Sehun ditangan Ibumu!_

Bibi Oh menggeleng, "Aku tidak menyangka anakku seliar itu dengan Luhan. Permainannya hebat sekali! Kyaaa! Aku tidak menyangka, impianku menjadikan Luhan sebagai menantuku akhirnya tercapai juga! Sehun harus bertanggung jawab setelah ini. Oh aku harus menghubungi nyonya Xi sekarang!"

Dan rahang Chanyeol hampir jatuh kelantai mendengar ucapan bibi Oh yang _excited_ itu. Sementara dua orang lagi yang ikut mengintip sudah ikut tersadar. Mereka adalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, "Kyungie hyung, apa benar kau anak yang polos?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, masih dengan pipinya yang memerah matang karna melihat pertempuran Sehun dan Luhan. "Maksudmu?"

"Siapa tahu saja kau seperti Sehun, pura-pura polos padahal liar sekali. Kajja! Kita praktekan, aku ingin melihat kau jika diranjang."

"YAAA! JONGIN TURUNKAN AKU! BIBI, CHANYEOL HYUNG! TOLONG AKU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **BONUS : EPILOGUE**

 **.**

 **..**

"Bibi, Sehun ada dirumah?" tanya Jongin melihat Ibu Sehun sedang berbincang dengan Ummanya diruang keluarga.

"Ada. Ada Luhan juga disana."

"Luhan hyung?"

"Ya, dia ingin menginap dengan Sehun katanya." Jawab bibi Oh. Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya dan tersenyum miring, "Kau dengar itu hyung? Mereka akan tidur bersama. Aku curiga jika mereka tidak melakukan _apa-apa_."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, "Sehun itu masih anak kecil, Jongin. Lagipula kau tahu 'kan bagaimana hubungan keduanya? Sudah seperti anak kembar yang masih polos-polos dan suka membaca majalah bobo."

"Aku tidak percaya. Soalnya aku pernah sekali melihat Sehun membaca komik hentai."

"Jinjja?"

"Makanya ayo kita buktikan! Kita kerumah Sehun dan melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berdua." Ujar Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

"Kyungie hyung, ayo ikut kami!" ajak Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga sedang berkunjung kerumahnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Bermain dirumah Sehun! Kajja!"

 **..**

 **..**

" _Sshh.. hyung.. kau sempit!"_

" _A-anhh Sehunhh.."_

Mata Jongin dan Chanyeol membulat, mereka saling berpandangan curiga. "Kau dengar itu hyung?! Mereka sedang melakukan apaa?"

"Entahlah Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya sayup-sayup mendengar suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari arah lantai dua. Otak mesum keduanya langsung memproses dengan cepat membayangkan Sehun yang sedang _anu-anu_ dengan Luhan.

"Mereka sedang apa? Sepertinya Luhan hyung sedang kesakitan." Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"bukan kesakitan tapi kenikmatan Kyung!" sahut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya berfikir keras, _memangnya Sehun dan Luhan hyung sedang apa sih?_

"Ya! Kalian kenapa malah berdiam disana?" bibi Oh tiba-tiba datang dan menegur ketiganya yang masih terdiam didepan tangga menuju lantai dua. "Sehun ada dikamarnya bersama Luhan."

"Ssstthh! Bibi Oh dengarkan!" ucap Jongin. Bibi Oh hendak protes karna Jongin yang membuat ucapannya terhenti.

" _Anghh..Aku ingin keluarhh!"_

" _Aku belum. Tunggu aku!"_

"OMO! S-s-suara apa itu?!" mata bibi Oh membulat mendengar desahan-desahan aneh yang berasal dari kamar anaknya. Suara desahan Luhan dan Suara berat Sehun.

"Ayo kita intip bibi!" ajak Chanyeol menyeret lengan bibi Oh dan mengajaknya kearah kamar Sehun. suara-suara aneh itu semakin jelas terdengar membuat keempat orang itu bergidik ngeri. Dan keempat pasang mata itu sontak membulat melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang setengah terbuka, menyajikan pemandangan dua orang pemuda bertubuh polos sedang menghentak satu sama lain.

" _Agh.. Lu.. sial! Kau ketat sekali..ugh!"_

" _S_ _ **—**_ _sehun ahh.."_

Fix. Sehun **bukan** anak yang **polos!**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **END!**

 **..**

…

 **Ini repost karna dulu sempet kehapus.  
**

 **Review? please?**

 **Sequel? review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Innocent Sehun?**

 **[No! Sehun so fucking pervert!]**

 **.**

 **Genre : Romance (failed!) Drama.**

 **Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun. Lu Han.**

 **Support cast(s) : Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Jongin. Kyungsoo. Luhan and Sehun's Eomma.**

 **.**

 **Disc :** **Story's By Anggara Dobby. Cast belong to god, agency, and themself.**

 **.**

 **TADA! THIS IS SEQUEL!** Karna banyak yang minta sequel, yaudah saya buatkan. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Happy reading ;)

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **[Preview]**

" _Sshh.. hyung.. kau sempit!"_

" _A-anhh Sehunhh.."_

Mata Jongin dan Chanyeol membulat, mereka saling berpandangan curiga. "Kau dengar itu hyung?! Mereka sedang melakukan apaa?"

"Entahlah Jongin." Jawab Chanyeol. Keduanya sayup-sayup mendengar suara mencurigakan yang berasal dari arah lantai dua. Otak mesum keduanya langsung memproses dengan cepat membayangkan Sehun yang sedang _anu-anu_ dengan Luhan.

"Mereka sedang apa? Sepertinya Luhan hyung sedang kesakitan." Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"bukan kesakitan tapi kenikmatan Kyung!" sahut Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya berfikir keras, _memangnya Sehun dan Luhan hyung sedang apa sih?_

"Ya! Kalian kenapa malah berdiam disana?" bibi Oh tiba-tiba datang dan menegur ketiganya yang masih terdiam didepan tangga menuju lantai dua. "Sehun ada dikamarnya bersama Luhan."

"Ssstthh! Bibi Oh dengarkan!" ucap Jongin. Bibi Oh hendak protes karna Jongin yang membuat ucapannya terhenti.

" _Anghh..Aku ingin keluarhh!"_

" _Aku belum. Tunggu aku!"_

"OMO! S-s-suara apa itu?!" mata bibi Oh membulat mendengar desahan-desahan aneh yang berasal dari kamar anaknya. Suara desahan Luhan dan Suara berat Sehun.

"Ayo kita intip bibi!" ajak Chanyeol menyeret lengan bibi Oh dan mengajaknya kearah kamar Sehun. suara-suara aneh itu semakin jelas terdengar membuat keempat orang itu bergidik ngeri. Dan keempat pasang mata itu sontak membulat melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang setengah terbuka, menyajikan pemandangan dua orang pemuda bertubuh polos sedang menghentak satu sama lain.

" _Agh.. Lu.. sial! Kau ketat sekali..ugh!"_

" _S_ _ **—**_ _sehun ahh.."_

Fix. Sehun **bukan** anak yang **polos!**

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Ayo, Sehun. jelaskan apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada Luhan semalam."

Luhan menunduk dalam dan memainkan jari-jemarinya dengan gelisah mendengar nada dingin yang dikeluar dari mulut bibi Oh, walau saat ini yang sedang ditanya Sehun namun tetap saja! Luhan juga terlibat disini. Apalagi sekarang ada Mamanya sendiri disini **—** diruang keluarga Sehun. Oh sialan! Kegiatannya semalam dengan Sehun ternyata dilihat oleh Bibi Oh dan ketiga temannya.

 _Sial sial sial._

"Pfffft, Sehun bukan anak yang polos bibi." Sahut Chanyeol diseberang sofa dengan toples cookies ditangannya. Disampingnya terdapat Jongin Kyungsoo dan juga Baekhyun. Sehun melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Chanyeol. Ini semua 'kan gara-gara pemuda bertelinga Yoda itu yang penasaran dengan apa yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan semalam, hingga Umma Sehun ikut mengetahuinya.

 _Tch. Aku pasti kena omelan_ –pikir Sehun lemas.

"Kau tahu Hun? Aku sangat tidak menyangka kau seliar itu, bahkan kau sudah berani bercinta. Woah!" seru Jongin tak tahu malu membuat Luhan ingin menendang anak itu saja.

"bagaimana kalau Luhan hyung hamil?" bisik Kyungsoo polos yang hanya didengar oleh Chanyeol Jongin dan Baekhyun. Ketiga orang itu menghela nafasnya malas, entah sampai kapan pemikiran Kyungsoo akan dewasa.

"Luhan hyung masih lelaki Soo! Mana mungkin bisa hamil." bisik Baekhyun. Masih jengkel juga karna semalam Chanyeol tidak mengajaknya bermain dirumah Jongin, dan menonton secara langsung adegan dewasa yang dilakukan Sehun dan Luhan. Uh! Baekhyun 'kan juga ingin lihat.

"lagipula kalau Luhan hyung hamil, Sehun pasti akan bertanggung jawab dengan senang hati." Sahut Chanyeol. Tidak menyadari kalau suara besarnya terdengar oleh seluruh orang diruangan itu. Terlebih Luhan yang kini mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang membulat dan wajahnya yang semerah sambal.

"Apa?" tanya Chanyeol watados karna mendapat pelototan dari kekasihnya. Baekhyun melirik-lirik kearah bibi Oh dan bibi Lu, memberi kode pada kekasih idiotnya itu kalau perkataannya terdengar oleh kedua wanita berumur itu.

"O-ouh.." Chanyeol memperlihat gigi-gigi putihnya dengan canggung. "A-aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu hehe."

Bibi Oh menghela nafasnya dan menatap kearah putra bungsunya yang duduk disamping Luhan **—** Ia tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Luhan ternyata. "Sehun, katakan pada Umma. Kenapa kau bisa sampai menggagahi Luhan?"

Sehun mengelus tengkuknya canggung, "Umma, aku tidak bisa menahan hormon-ku yang sedang meledak-ledak. Kau tahu 'kan aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, apalagi diumur segini **—** dimana aku masih mengalami masa pubertas. Satu kamar dengan Luhan hyung itu sangat membangkitkan libidoku. Aish."

Semua orang diruangan itu terpelongo mendengar penjelasan frontal yang keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun. terlebih Luhan yang rasanya ingin segera pulang karna wajahnya yang terus terbakar malu **—** belum lagi bagian bawahnya yang masih terasa sakit karna pergulatan panasnya semalam dengan Sehun.

"Dan Luhan, kenapa kau tidak menolak Sehun?" kali ini Mama Luhan yang berbicara. Luhan sudah panas dingin, _habislah riwayatku! Aku pasti akan dipulangkan ke China.._

"Ma-mama..aku..Sehun memaksaku! Ya, dia memaksaku!" seru Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun menatapnya protes, apa-apaan tuduhan itu?

"Aku tidak memaksamu hyung. Kau menginginkannya juga!"

"Tapi kan semua karnamu yang tidak bisa membendung hasratmu itu."

"Tapi ini semua salahmu! Kenapa kau menginap dikamarku? Kenapa kau menggodaku?"

"YA! Aku tidak menggodamu Sehun!"

"Kau me **—** "

"Hey hey! Sudah cukup! Kalian ini.." bibi Oh mendesah jengah melihat kedua anak didepannya malah adu mulut. "Tindakan kalian sangat tidak sinkron dengan tindakan kalian yang semalam."

Luhan dan Sehun saling membuang muka.

"Apa kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Mama Luhan.

Semua terdiam. Oke, ini sepertinya sudah masuk ke pembicaraan yang serius.

Sehun menatap Luhan, dan Luhan balas menatapnya. Pipi Luhan diselimuti rona merah mendapat tatapan dari Sehun. sementara Sehun berusaha keras menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melumat bibir merah Luhan. Saling mencintai? Tentu saja! Semalam Sehun sudah mengklaim Luhan sebagai miliknya dan sudah menjelaskan perasaannya pada pemuda cantik itu. Luhan pun begitu, dia sudah mau menjadi milik Sehun.

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Tolong jangan pisahkan kami. Maaf Umma, aku menyukai lelaki…"

"Aku juga mencintai Sehun, maafkan aku Mama. Tolong jangan pulangkan aku ke Beijing."

Luhan dan Sehun menunduk dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam erat. Mereka berdua memejamkan matanya, menunggu kemarahan kedua ibunya yang akan segera memuncak. Yaa, Luhan dan Sehun yakin habis ini ibu mereka pasti akan marah karna kelakuan keduanya. Mereka berdua sudah seperti anak SMP yang ketahuan melakukan seks di kelas.

Satu

Dua

Tig **—**

"KYAAAAAA! KITA AKAN BERBESAN!"

 _A-a-apa?_

 _Berbesan? S-siapa?!_

Luhan dan Sehun mendongakan kepalanya dan mata keduanya melebar speechless begitu melihat kedua Ibu mereka sedang berpelukan dengan bahagianya seraya terus berseru 'Kyaaa! Kita akan berbesan!' 'Kita akan menjadi keluarga besar!' dan 'Aku bangga mempunyai menantu seperti Sehun!'

 _Mereka…? T-TUNGGU! MEREKA MERESTUINYA?!_

Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan, "Sehun..kepalaku pusing, aku ingin pingsan.."

"..Hyung, aku ingin menciummu."

 _Sehun mesum sialan tidak peka keadaan!_

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Hyung, apa Sehun sangat ganas? Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya? Bukankah dia anak kecil yang masih polos?"

Hidung Luhan kembang kempis dan menatap orang disampingnya dengan kesal, "Tak bisakah kau diam Byunbaek? Aku tidak mau membahas itu."

"Sudah kubilang Sehun bukan anak yang polos, Haha aku jadi kasihan denganmu Lu-ge. kau ingin mengetestnya tetapi kau malah berakhir diranjang dengannya." Yixing menertawai Luhan yang dibalas dengusan oleh lelaki cantik itu. "Untung Ibu kalian merestuinya, kalau tidak mungkin kau dan Sehun sudah dipisahkan jauh-jauh."

Yixing mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. Agak iri karna Luhan sangat mudah mendapat restu dari Ibu Sehun dan Mamanya juga. Bahkan kedua wanita itu sangat _excited_ membicarakan rencana pernikahan kedua putra mereka **—** demi Jongin yang sangat maniak ayam goreng! Bumi itu sudah tidak bulat lagi, kawan.

Luhan mengabaikan Baekhyun dan Yixing yang terus menggodanya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi **—** mengikat tali sepatu futsalnya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin izin dulu agar tidak mengikuti jadwal futsal hari ini, karna bagian bawahnya masih terasa sakit, untuk berjalan pun Luhan berusaha senormal mungkin **—** agar tidak terlihat seperti penguin berjalan, itu memalukan. Sehun itu memang sialan! Dia kasar sekali, tetapi Luhan menikmatinya, Ck masokis -_- karna hari ini perlombaan dengan sekolah lain, akhirnya Luhan memaksakan diri untuk ikut. Walau tadi sempat beradu argument dengan Sehun, beginilah adu mulut mereka tadi;

"Ini semua karnamu! Aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku akan bertahan dilapangan nanti." Luhan melipat tangannya didada dan menatap wajah tampan yang berada dibahunya dengan kesal.

Sehun menyamankan dirinya dibahu Luhan, dan mengeratkan pelukan belakangnya pada Luhan. Sesekali menciumi leher Luhan membuat Luhan menggeliat geli.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan ikut pertandingan itu. Wajah cantik sepertimu tidak pantas bermain bola."

"Lalu aku pantasnya bermain boneka barbie begitu?" dengus Luhan, "Kau harus ingat kalau aku juga lelaki manly."

"Aniyo, kau pantasnya memuaskanku diranjang."

"Dasar anak mesum!" Luhan menyiku perut Sehun membuat Sehun meringis kecil. "Sudah, jangan ikut pertandingan itu. Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa, dan juga aku tidak mau orang lain melihat sebagian paha dan kakimu! Itu milikku."

Luhan melirik Sehun tajam, kenapa Sehun menjadi cerewet dan posessif seperti ini? "Bermain bola adalah hobbiku Sehun. jangan melarangku!"

"Aku melarang karna aku menyayangimu."

Luhan tidak bisa menahan semburat merah dipipinya mendengar ucapan Sehun. tapi dia tetap pada keputusannya, **tetap** bermain bola. "Hhh..Sehunnie dengar.."

Luhan membalikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap Sehun, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun dengan malu-malu. Sehun tersenyum-senyum menatapi wajah Luhan dari sedekat ini, Ah betapa beruntungnya dirinya memiliki kekasih secantik ini. Baru saja Sehun ingin melahap bibir Luhan tetapi Luhan memundurkan kepalanya sedikit dan melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku tetap mengikut pertandingan. Jangan melarangku atau aku akan menjauhimu selama seminggu." _Kalau aku bisa sih_ –tambah Luhan dalam hati. "Sebagai kekasih, seharusnya kau mensupportku! Aku saja tidak melarang kau bermain basket dan diteriaki oleh seluruh wanita disekolah ini."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, dijauhi selama seminggu oleh Luhan? Ck itu mimpi buruk. Tidak mencium Luhan selama satu jam saja membuat Sehun gelisah. Apalagi tidak melihatnya selama seminggu. Sehun bisa mati nanti. Tsk hiperbola!

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut pertandingan itu. Asal kau mau menginap dirumahku lagi."

Luhan menyumpah serapahi Sehun dalam hati melihat Sehun tengah menyeringai setan didepannya. Oh seharusnya Luhan tahu kalau orang didepannya ini bukanlah Sehun manis yang polos dan penurut lagi tetapi Oh Sehun si brengsek nan mesum sialan mempesona.

…

 **..**

"Hyung, kau cantik dengan apple hair-mu itu!" komentar Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk rambut coklat Luhan yang diikat a-la _apple hair_ itu, membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan cantik **—** walau sekarang Luhan sedang memakai seragam klub sepak bola sekolahnya. Seragam berwarna merah-putih itu sangat cocok dikulitnya yang putih. Luhan bukan terlihat seperti pemain sepak bola tetapi malah terlihat seperti anak _kindergarten_ yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan olahraga.

"Aku tampan Baek, sadarlah! Wajahmu juga cantik." Sahut Luhan seraya melakukan pemanasan dipinggir lapangan. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Sehun yang (katanya) ingin menonton pertandingannya. Tetapi Luhan tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Sehun. Jongin dan Chanyeol pun tidak ada.

"Aku memang cantik." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya. Luhan mendesah jengah mendengarnya.

"Yaa, seterahmu saja."

"Hyung.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencondongkan wajahnya kearah wajah Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit terlonjak karna wajah Baekhyun yang dekat sekali dengannya itu.

"A-apa?"

"…Apa penis Sehun besar?"

"DEMI TUHAN BYUNBAEK! KUBILANG BERHENTI MEMBAHAS ITU!"

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Apa? Kenapa melihatiku seperti itu?!" tanya Luhan galak seraya menatap Sehun dengan mata memicing tajam. Ia meminum air dibotol mineralnya dan mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang dipenuhi peluh keringat akibat pertandingan yang baru saja usai. Walau sebenarnya Luhan gugup sekali ditatapi sebegitu intens oleh Sehun.

"Kau cantik." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Sehun setelah seperkian menit terdiam hanya memandangi Luhan. Iya, dia memang benar. Luhan memang benar-benar cantik dengan _apple hair_ -nya dan tampilannya yang seperti ini. Tapi juga **—** menggairahkan, sangat menggairahkan dengan peluh membasahi wajah dan rambutnya. Dan bibir merahnya yang terus menggerutu betapa panasnya cuaca hari ini. Jika Sehun lupa kalau ini masih dihalaman sekolah, mungkin Sehun sudah membuka seluruh pakaian –sialan- Luhan dan menciumi setiap inchi kulit tubuh putihnya membuat tanda kepemilikan sebanyak-banyaknya disana.

Sementara Luhan berusaha menahan senyumnya mati-matian, entah kenapa jika kata 'Cantik' yang keluar dari bibir Sehun untuknya, Luhan tidak kesal sama sekali. Berbeda dengan orang-orang yang memanggilnya cantik, Luhan akan menjadi seperti singa betina yang buas.

"Kenapa kau baru datang disaat pertandingannya mau selesai tadi?" tanya Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan merajuk.

Sehun terkekeh melihat wajah manis itu, "Aku ditahan oleh Jongin dan Chanyeol hyung. Mereka mengajaku menonton film bersama."

"Film apa?"

"Dewasa."

Luhan segera memukul lengan Sehun dengan botol airnya sudah kosong, "YA! Kau ini **—** aish. Bukankah bibi Oh **—** ah maksudku umma, sudah melarangmu untuk menonton film-film merusak otak itu?"

"Kau galak sekali, ini sakit!" ringis Sehun seraya mengelus-elus lengannya yang sepertinya akan memerah. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun tersenyum miring begitu menyadari ada hal janggal diperkataan Luhan tadi.

"Aku senang sekali, kau mulai terbiasa memanggil Ummaku dengan sebutan Umma. Aku jadi tidak sabar menjadikan kau sebagai istriku."

"A-a..kau baru kelas sebelas bodoh! Pikirkan pelajaranmu dulu, baru m-menikah.." Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah dan telinga yang sudah semerah tomat segar. Uh! Istri katanya? Mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut Sehun saja membuat perutnya serasa digelitik sesuatu. Yeah walaupun, kedua orang tua mereka sudah merestui keduanya **—** dengan syarat tidak boleh bercinta sampai keduanya lulus (yang ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun) tetapi tetap saja Luhan merasa aneh. dia lelaki.. kenapa disebut istri? Apa karna posisinya yang dibawah?

Tetapi tak apa, jika suaminya adalah seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tapi saat ini pikiranku selalu dipenuhi olehmu, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" ujar Sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat heran. Oh jangan lupakan jika saat ini Sehun sudah membawa tubuh Luhan didekapannya. Menggesek-gesekan hidungnya dirambut Luhan yang menguar aroma menyenangkan.

Luhan hanya terdiam, tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Jantungnya berdegup **—** lebih kencang tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun sungguh membuatnya serasa menjadi patung seperti ini. Apakah Luhan sekarang sudah terlihat seperti gadis-gadis? Aish itu memalukan.

"Aku senang sekali karna kau sekarang sudah menjadi milikku." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan singkat dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi. Ia tersenyum manis dan mendongak menatap Sehun, berniat ingin mengecup bibir merah muda Sehun sebelum **—**

"Jadi..kita bisa selalu bercinta setiap hari."

Senyuman dibibir Luhan lenyap begitu saja. "Hrggh! Dasar Oh Sehun **—** kau! Mesum sialan brengsek! Kau pikir kegiatan itu tidak menyakitkan? Kau sih enak berada diatas dan tugasmu hanya menggenjot! Aku yang menderita, lubangku sakit! Bibirku bengkak! Leherku penuh kissmark! Dan tubu **—** hmph!"

Sehun segera memagut bibir Luhan. Mengeksploitasi bibir yang sedang mengoceh itu, dan mengabaikan pelototan tajam dari Luhan karna dengan seenaknya mencium bibirnya tiba-tiba. Ah jangan salahkan Sehun! salahkan Luhan yang berbicara panjang lebar tentang kegiatan semalam membuat Sehun bernafsu mencium bibirnya.

Suruh siapa menjadi secerewet itu 'kan? Tsk, Sehun jadi merasa kalau Luhan sudah tertular virus kecerewetan Baekhyun.

Sehun memandang Luhan tajam disela-sela ciumannya, membuat Luhan sedikit menciut dan buru-buru memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sehun menyeringai dan menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan gemas, yang dibalah lenguhan oleh Luhan.

Sehun terus memagut bibir Luhan **—** mencicipi manisnya bibir _namja_ cantik itu. Hingga posisi mereka saat ini menjadi, Luhan yang berbaring diatas rumput yang sedang mereka duduki dan Sehun yang mengunci Luhan dengan satu tangannya.

"A-anh.." Luhan berusaha menahan desahannya ketika wajah Sehun berada dilehernya dan menciumi bagian sana disertai jilatan dan hisapan yang memabukan, membuat Luhan lupa segalanya. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Luhan menolak Sehun mentah-mentah.

"S **—** sehunnah.." Luhan menjenjangkan lehernya memberi akses untuk Sehun melakukan lebih. Dengan senang hati Sehun menjilati leher putih itu.

O-oh kawan ingatlah, ini masih di area sekolah.

Baru saja Sehun ingin melepaskan kaus bola yang Luhan kenakan, karna libidonya yang tiba-tiba naik drastis ingin segera menyetubuhi Luhan tetapi sebuah ah bukan, tiga buah suara –menyebalkan- mengintrupsi kegiatan menyenangkan keduanya..

"Woah! Lihatlah dua anak polos yang sedang melakukan kegiatan dewasa ini! Hahaha"

"OMO! SEHUN-AH KAU HARUS TAHU DIMANA KAU BERADA SEKARANG!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau Sehun itu tidak mungkin polos?"

 _Sialan! Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Kim Jongin._

Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun dan buru-buru membenarkan posisinya. Mengusap bibirnya yang basah dan menatap keempat orang didepannya dengan wajah terbakar.

"K **—** kalian.."

"Ah hyung, apa semalam belum cukup untuk kalian?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum menyebalkan. Sehun ikut membenarkan posisinya dan duduk disebelah Luhan. "Itu tidak akan pernah cukup, Jongin." Jawab Sehun santai.

Luhan menyumpah serapah dalam hati.

"kau tahu? Aku sudah setahun berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, tetapi tidak senekat kalian yang ingin bercinta diarea sekolah." Sahut Chanyeol diangguki Baekhyun.

"Kami..tidak bercinta." cicit Luhan.

"Kubilang 'Ingin bercinta' hyung, bukan sedang bercinta"

"Terkutuklah kau Park!" umpat Luhan.

"Tapi hyung, tadi aku berniat ingin menyetubuhimu dan bercinta denganmu disinii." ujar Sehun dengan lurus. Chanyeol Jongin dan Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menampakan wajah beringasnya.

 _Pervert_ _ **—**_ _yeah itulah Oh Sehun, dan sialnya dia adalah kekasihku bahkan calon suamiku. Sialan!_

 **..**

…

 **..**

"Umma tinggal sebentar, bibi Kim menyuruhku kerumahnya." pamit nyonya Oh pada anaknya yang sedang seru menyusun sebuah puzzle bersama Luhan. Kedua anak itu hanya mengangguk tanpa melihat, terlalu serius oleh permainan mereka.

Nyonya Oh menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kedua anak itu yang masih seperti anak kecil **—** tapi sudah berani melakukan seks. "Ingat, kalian jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh lagi. Sehun, tahan libidomu! Aku tidak mau kalian bercinta lagi sebelum lulus."

Sehun menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan tak bernyawa, padahal dia sudah berniat ingin menggagahi Luhan lagi karna malam ini Luhan akan menginap dirumahnya. "Nde, Umma.." jawabnya lemas.

Nyonya Oh menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat reaksi Sehun. Ia tahu kalau Sehun begitu mesum jika sudah menyangkut Luhan, tetapi ini untuk kebaikan keduanya. Wanita berumur 42 tahun itu hanya tidak ingin Sehun berubah menjadi maniak Seks. Itu sama sekali tidak bagus.

Nyonya Oh segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya diruang keluarga.

"Ugh, ini dimana ya?" gumam Luhan menatap potongan puzzle ditangannya dan berganti menatap puzzle yang baru mereka susun. Puzzle yang bergambar kartun Spongebob.

Sehun berbaring diatas karpet bulu-bulu bergambar pandanya itu, dan menatap Luhan yang serius menyusun puzzle yang seharusnya untuk anak SD itu. "Hyung, aku bosan. Kita main yang lain saja.."

"Main apa?"

"Main diranjang **—** OH MAAF AKU HANYA BERCANDA HYUNG!"

Luhan menurunkan gelas susu ditangannya, yang tadi ingin dilemparkan kearah Sehun. Tidak bisakah Sehun menjaga mulut mesumnya itu? Luhan tidak habis pikir, anak yang dulu Ia puja-puja karna kemanisan dan kepolosannya itu telah bertransformasi menjadi pemuda yang tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari hal dewasa. tetapi sekali lagi, Sehun itu sekarang kekasihnya—bahkan calon suaminya. Yang artinya seseorang yang akan terus menemani Luhan sampai tua, mencari nafkah untuknya, tinggal bersamanya, bercinta setiap malam **—** t-tunggu! Kalimat terakhir lupakan saja oke?

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan ikut berbaring disamping Sehun. benar juga, Ia bosan dengan puzzle-puzzle itu karna tidak bisa menyusunnya, padahal itu puzzle untuk anak SD. Sementara disekeliling mereka sudah tercecer bungkus-bungkus snack dan susu coklat yang dikit lagi habis. Hah membosankan.

"Ah! bagaimana kalau aku ajak Chanyeol hyung dan Jongin kesini? Pasti seru jika ada mereka." Seru Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Ide bagus. Coba kau hubungi mereka."

"Baiklah." Sehun meraih ponselnya dan segera mencari nama Jongin dikontaknya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Sehun berteriak memanggil Jongin dari jendela kamarnya, karna mereka bertetangga, tetapi Sehun terlalu malas melakukan itu. Menelfon lebih cepat bukan?

"Hei Jong **—** "

"S-sehun? ini kau? UWAAAA! SEHUN TOLONG AKU! KUMOHON! A-anghh Jongin jangan menggigit leherku! S-sehun! Jongin telah –A-ammhh berubah menjadi Vampire shh.."

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan menatap horror kearah ponselnya—begitu juga Luhan karna Sehun sengaja me-loudspeakernya. Itu suara Kyungsoo, bukan suara Jongin.

"Bukankah itu suara Kyungsoo? K-kenapa dia yang mengangkat?" tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Kenapa Kyungsoo meminta tolong padanya dan suaranya..kenapa sedikit mendesah begitu?

"hyung..aromamu memabukan sekali.."

"Mmhh b-berhenti! Bi-bibi Kim! Tolong aku ahh.."

Sehun menyeringai. Ah dia mengerti sekarang. _Jongin, kau busuk juga ternyata!_

"Kyungsoo-ya kau kenapa?! Jongin! Kau apakan Kyungsoo hah? Hei kalian melakukan apa? Jelaskan padaku. Kyungsoo-ya! Kyungsoo-ya! Kau masih bisa mendengarkanku kan?" Luhan terus berceloteh didepan ponsel Sehun, wajahnya terlihat panik sekali membuat Sehun mau tidak mau tertawa melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Kyungsoo dalam bahaya, Sehun!"

"Hahaha hyung kau ini astaga! Mereka sedang bermain seru, sudah matikan saja sambungan teleponnya. Tidak baik menganggu kegiatan orang."

"T **—** tapi Kyungsoo..."

"Kami sedang melakukan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun kemarin malam hyung. Tenanglah Kyungsoo dikit lagi bisa dijinakkan."

 **PIIIIP!**

Luhan menatap ponsel Sehun dengan tidak percaya mendengar suara berat Jongin dan sambungan teleponnya yang dimatikan seenak jidatnya. A-apa? Kegiatan apa? Luhan butuh penjelasan disini!

"Mereka sedang bercinta hyung." Jawab Sehun seolah-olah tahu isi pikiran Luhan. Dalam hati, Sehun ingin segera berlari kerumah bibi Kim dan mengadu pada bibi Kim kalau saat ini anaknya sedang melakukan tindakan asusila pada _Sunbae_ -nya sendiri, dan menonton secara langsung bagaimana Jongin jika diranjang. Sehun ingin balas dendam pada Jongin ternyata, karna kemarin sudah mengintipnya.

"..Apa?" ucap Luhan. "Tapi Kyungsoo itu 'kan..aish Jongin! Anak itu benar-benar kurang ajar. Dia pasti melakukan pemerkosaan."

"Pemerkosaan? Mana mungkin. Nanti juga Kyungsoo hyung mendesah-desah ketagihan, seperti kau kemarin malam hyung. Kau memberontak tetapi malah meminta lebih." Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya seraya menatap Luhan menggoda.

"Sehun!" bentak Luhan kesal. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal sofa, sungguh! Luhan tidak mau membahas kegiatan itu lagi. itu membuatnya malu!

Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah Luhan. Ia meraih ponselnya lagi dan kali ini mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. "Hyung sudahlah, jangan malu seperti itu. Aku kan sudah melihat seluruh tubuh polosmu, untuk apa kau malu hanya karna membahas kegiatan panas kita kemarin?"

"Diamlah Sehun! lanjutkan saja kegiatanmu." Desis Luhan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab-jawab, kemana Yoda hyung?"gumam Sehun, sekali lagi mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. "Ah ini diangkat!"

"Yeoboseyo hyung?"

"Hm, ada apa Sehun?"

"Anhh..l-lebih cepath Yeollie.."

Sehun dan Luhan sontak bergidik mendengar suara berat Chanyeol dan desahan Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"h-hyung, kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun antara bodoh dan penasaran.

"Melakukan seks **—** sial! Baek jangan diketatkan ughh!"

"A-aku tidak..mmh~ Yeollieh.."

"Ouh Baek ini nikmat!"

Luhan hendak merebut ponsel yang sedang Sehun pegang dan ingin mematikan sambungan teleponnya karna astaga! Dua orang diseberang sana sedang melakukan **ekhem**. "Sehun cepat matikan!"

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan Luhan, "Tidak! Aku ingin mendengar mereka!"

"Sehun, itu tidak bagus! Kemarikan ponselmu!" perintah Luhan dengan wajah yang berangsur-angsur menjadi merah karna desahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih terdengar ditelepon. Luhan bisa gila! Sedikit lagi pasti Sehun tidak akan 'tenang' , Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Tidak hyung!"

"Kemarikan!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Oh Sehun, kubilang kemari **—** "

 **SSRRET!**

"—kan."

Luhan langsung mematung begitu menyadari posisinya dengan Sehun sekarang. Sehun menyembunyikan ponselnya ditangan yang ditaruh belakang dan Luhan yang berniat mengambilnya **—** hingga posisi mereka seperti Luhan yang berada dipangkuan Sehun seraya memeluknya dengan tubuh keduanya yang saling menempel karna mereka sedang duduk.

Wajah keduanya dekat sekali hingga Luhan bisa merasakan nafas berat yang dikeluarkan Sehun. Luhan tidak bisa lama-lama menatap mata Sehun, terlalu tajam dan menggoda. Uh! Apalagi melihat bibir tipis milik Sehun, yang rasanya Luhan ingin lumat saja. Ck!

"Hyung kau agresif sekali." ucap Sehun dengan mata berkilat jahil. "Mau seperti kemarin malam? Uke on top lagi?"

"B-bukan! Bukan ini maksudku! Aku hanya ingin.."

"Bercinta? Yatuhan hyung, ibu kita 'kan melarang kita untuk bercinta. Maafkan aku hyung, aku belum bisa menggenjotmu untuk sekarang." Ujar Sehun dengan nada dibuat-buat menyesal. _Cih mana mungkin kau tahan dengan posisi seperti ini Sehun? sedikit lagi juga kau akan menyerang Luhan_ –ucap setan dalam diri Sehun.

"Bukan itu maksudku bocah!" dengan segenap kekesalan, Luhan menjambak rambut hitam Sehun membuat Sehun mengerang sakit.

"Ya! Hyung hentikan! Rambutku bisa rontok."

"Kau menyebalkan! Terima ini."

"Hyung! Hentikan!"

 **BRUGK!**

"A-akh!" Luhan meringis ketika tubuhnya didorong oleh Sehun sehingga tubuhnya terbaring dilantai. Punggungnya terasa nyeri sedikit. 'kan sudah Luhan katakan, kalau Sehun itu memang kasar. Menjengkelkan! Luhan akan membalasnya setelah ini.

"Oh Sehun! kau harus **—** O-oh kau mau apa eoh?"mata Luhan melebar melihat Sehun sudah berada diatasnya dengan satu tangan Sehun yang memenjarakannya. Ditambah senyuman penuh makna setan yang terpampang dibibir Sehun, membuat perasaan Luhan tidak enak. Ia takut dipukul atau dicekik Sehun karna sudah menjambak rambut anak itu.

Tetapi, sepertinya Sehun tidak akan berbuat hal semacam itu. Melainkan, hal yang lebih.. _menyenangkan_? mungkin saja.

"Dasar tsundere!" Sehun menyentil kening Luhan dengan kekehan kecil.

Wajah Luhan malah memerah, _Astaga! Sehun tampan sekali.._

Memang.

"Tapi aku suka.."

Benda lembut dan agak basah itu menyentuh permukaan bibir Luhan, menjepit bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Dengan refleksnya, Luhan memejamkan mata dan membalas ciuman memabukan itu. Yeah, tidak ada yang mampu menolak ciuman dari Sehun. sekalipun Luhan habis marah-marah dan memaki-maki Sehun, tetapi tetap saja jika Sehun menciumnya Ia akan segera membalasnya. Dasar!

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap Luhan dengan senyuman menggodanya. "Apalagi tubuhmu. Aku sangat suka."

Luhan menahan lenguhannya saat lidah Sehun menyusuri pipinya serta dagunya. Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang mulai memburu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. _Uh, Sehun! kau membuatku gila!_ –teriak Luhan dalam hati.

"Sshh **—** J-jangan lanjutkan Sehun **—** ahh."

Luhan melenguh ketika Sehun beralih ke bagian sensitive-nya. Leher. Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan lidah dan gigi Sehun bermain-main disana. Luhan ingin mendesah sepuasnya tetapi Ia takut nanti malah membangunkan sesuatu dicelana Sehun, mereka tidak boleh bercinta dulu, ingat itu!

Tetapi sepertinya, malam ini mereka akan melanggar peraturan itu.

"Jangan ditahan desahanmu, sayang." Bisik Sehun tepat ditelinga Luhan dan mengulum daun telinga yang sedang memerah itu. Luhan bergidik mendengar suara berat Sehun.

"Ngh, kita tidak boleh seperti ini Sehunnie.."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun. tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing piyama yang sedang Luhan kenakan, mengabaikan larangan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan. Persetan! Sehun sudah bernafsu, sejak tadi libidonya memang sudah meningkat—ditambah mendengar desahan-desahan temannya membuat Sehun tidak bisa lagi mengontrol hormonnya.

"U-umma melarang kita."

"Umma sedang tidak ada disini. Lagipula, bukankah kau menginginkannya juga hyung?"

Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan menggeleng seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahannya. Jelas Luhan menginginkannya, terbukti dia tidak menolak ketika tangan Sehun membelai kulit dada dan perutnya. Sehun menunduk dan menciumi kulit Luhan yang terbuka, ini yang Sehun suka. Aroma tubuh Luhan yang alami membuat Sehun selalu ingin menciumnya.

"Kau tahu hyung? Aku sudah sangat 'ingin'. Bisa kita mulai tanpa _foreplay_?"

"A-apa?" Luhan menatap Sehun meminta penjelasan, karna dia memang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa, dan segera membuka seluruh kain yang melekat ditubuh Luhan membuat wajah Luhan terbakar. Sebisa mungkin menutup bagian tubuhnya yang bisa Ia lindungi. Maksud Sehun apa?

 _Jangan bilang..dia mau melakukan Seks denganku?_

"Kenapa harus ditutupi kalau aku sudah melihatnya?" ingin rasanya Luhan meninju wajah menyebalkan (yang sialnya tampan) itu. Sehun masih dengan seringaian setannya menarik tangan Luhan yang sedang menutupi bagian private-nya.

"K-kau mau apa?!" tanya Luhan dengan bodohnya.

"Jelas bercinta dan menghabiskan malam bersamamu."

"Kau gila? Kita baru melakukannya kemarin! Dan Umma juga sudah melarang kita. Sehun, kau memang mesum sekali. Yatuhan."

"Aku mesum hanya denganmu, hyung." Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya, tatapannya terus tertuju pada tubuh Luhan yang sudah polos dibawahnya. Argh sial! Celana Sehun sesak, dan ingin segera dimanjakan. Tetapi Sehun sedang tidak mau pemanasan, dia mau langsung menggenjot Luhan dengan liar.

Sehun membuka t-shirt biru yang sedang Ia pakai, membuat tubuh putihnya terpampang jelas dimata Luhan. Luhan segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika Sehun menanggalkan celananya hingga mereka berdua benar-benar naked. Jika sudah seperti ini, Luhan tidak akan bisa kabur. Walau sejujurnya, Luhan juga 'ingin' namun bagaimana jika Umma Sehun mengetahuinya lagi? Luhan tidak mau hal buruk terjadi, seperti mereka harus berpisah, mungkin.

"S **—** sehun, k-kita belum pemanasan. Kau yakin?" tanya Luhan horror melihat Sehun berniat mengarahkan penisnya yang sudah tegang kearah hole-nya. Astaga! Kemarin malam saja dengan pemanasan, masih terasa sangat sakit untuk Luhan. Apalagi tidak pakai pemasanan? Sehun sepertinya benar-benar ingin menjadikan Luhan sebagai masokis.

"Kau mau Umma melihat kita? Lebih cepat lebih baik hyung."

Sehun menaruh kedua kaki Luhan dibahunya, dan pandangannya segera tersedot oleh lubang Luhan yang seperti meminta dimasuki. _Oh shit!_

"Tunggu Sehun! sebaiknya kita pakai lube atau kond **—** AKHH!" Luhan menjerit sakit merasakan hal yang sama seperti malam kemarin. Lubangnya terasa penuh sekarang karna Sehun langsung memasukan penisnya dengan sekali hentakan. Bayangkan, betapa sakitnya itu.

"Brengsek Sehun! kau kasar sekali!" maki Luhan dengan mata yang sudah ingin mengeluarkan airmata. Benar-benar keterlaluan, sebenarnya Sehun sayang tidak sih pada dirinya? Aish.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf hyung. A-aku tidak bermaksud." Sehun menunduk, membelai lembut pipi Luhan dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Benar, Sehun tidak berniat menyakiti Luhan sedikitpun. Tetapi jika sudah dikelabui oleh nafsu, seseorang yang paling lembut sekalipun bisa sangat liar.

"Apa..kita berhenti sampai sini? Aku tidak tega melihatmu." Sehun benar-benar khawatir.

Luhan menggeleng, "Lanjutkan saja, Sehunnie."

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun ragu, Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Bukankah Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau diawal seks memang menyakitkan, tetapi lama-kelamaan kau akan meminta lebih?

Baiklah, ini hanya sementara Lu.

"B-bergerak Sehun.." perintah Luhan. Sehun mengangguk patuh dan menggerakan pinggangnya, menggeram tertahan merasakan lubang Luhan sama seperti mereka pertama kali bercinta. Sangat sempit, dinding rectum-nya menjepit penuh tekanan kejantanan Sehun.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram karpet berbulu dibawahnya. Lubangnya masih terasa sakit _to be honest_. "A-ahh.." desahan meluncur indah dari mulut Luhan saat kejantanan Sehun menyentuh prostatnya menimbulkan sensasi nikmat yang mengalahkan rasa sakit tadi.

"Anhh **—** lebih dalam Sehun, ngh.."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

 _Sial_. "Percepat gerakanmu ohh.."

"Memintalah dengan kata-kata seerotis mungkin, hyung." Sehun tersenyum nakal dengan tangannya yang mengocok kejantanan Luhan membuat Luhan bertambah frustasi.

 _Brengsek_. "Sehunnie.." panggil Luhan dengan jengkel dan malu-malu, "Percepat gerakan penis besarmu didalam lubangku. Aku sungguh menginginkannya Ahh.."

Sehun menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahinya kebelakang dan menghembuskan nafasnya, bernafsu sekali mendengar _dirty talk_ Luhan. Tapi Ia belum puas. "Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Oh Sehun! bergeraklah dengan liar dan ganas, aku menginginkannya! Aku menginginkan penismu yang besar menyentuh prostatku! _Fuck me please, I wan't your fucking dick_ Sehunnie!" ucap Luhan jengkel dan malu setengah mati. Yaampun, ucapannya begitu..ah kotor.

"Dengan senang hati, Oh Luhan." Sehun menambah kecepatan gerakan _in-out_ nya pada _hole_ Luhan membuat desahan-desahan erotis mulai memenuhi ruangan itu. Sesekali Sehun melumat bibir Luhan disela-sela genjotannya. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak menghisap bibir merah yang sedang mendesah nakal itu.

" _So fucking your hole_ , Lu. Mmhh.."

"P-percepath **—** mnghh"

"Kau nikmat, shh.."

Keringat sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya, membuat tubuh keduanya mengkilap dibawah sinar cahaya lampu yang menerangi ruang tempat mereka bercinta. Desahan keduanya mengalahkan suara televise yang masih menyala saat ini. Dan betapa bodohnya Sehun, karna belum mematikan sambungan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

Membuat kedua orang disana mendengar semua kegiatan mereka. Bisa dipastikan wajah shock Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendengar semua itu. Kegiatan panas mereka bahkan tertunda hanya karna untuk mendengarkan suara Sehun dan Luhan yang sedan _anu-anu_.

"S-sehunnie nghh.."

"Teruslah mendesah, hyung."

Sehun meraih kejantanan Luhan yang meminta dimanjakan itu, memijatnya disela-sela kegiatan menggagahi Luhan membuat Luhan berkali-kali lipat merasakan kenikmatan itu. Luhan seperti terbang di awang-awang, ini terlalu memabukan! Sampai Luhan merasakan akal sehatnya hilang sementara.

"A-ahh..aku ingin keluar!" ucap Luhan dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sesuatu didalamnya testisnya sudah ingin segera dikeluarkan—klimaks.

"Shh **—** sebentar hyung **—** amh.."

Selalu seperti ini.

Sehun menambah tempo gerakannya, membuatnya semakin liar, tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak dan semakin inginlah Luhan menumpahkan spermanya.

"Anhh Sehuuuun!" Luhan mengerang ketika mencapai puncaknya. Tubuhnya langsung lemas, membiarkan Sehun yang masih menggenjotnya—Sehun belum orgasme sama sekali. Masa bodoh dengan Sehun yang melarangnya klimaks terlebih dahulu, yang terpenting sekarang Luhan tidak lagi tersiksa karna menahan orgasmenya.

Tidak lama Sehun menyusul Luhan, menyemburkan cairannya didalam lubang Luhan.

"A-aahh Luhann!"

Pemuda tampan itu mengambil oksigen sebentar lalu melumat rakus bibir Luhan. Menciumnya tidak sabaran dan mengajak Luhan bermain-main dengan lidahnya. Luhan sampai heran, seberapa banyak stamina Sehun? padahal dia baru mencapai orgasmenya, harusnya anak itu berbaring sebentar atau mengisitirahatkan tubuhnya. Ck, benar-benar!

"Ugh su-dah!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun, melepaskan ciuman mereka. Karna Luhan masih butuh oksigen saat ini.

"Kau menggairahkan, hyung." ujar Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan pervert-nya. Luhan membuka matanya berniat mengomel lagi pada anak itu tetapi mulutnya serasa dibungkam melihat tampilan Sehun saat ini.

Rambut hitam pekatnya yang berantakan, dada bidangnya, senyum mempesonanya dan beberapa bulir keringat nakal yang hinggap didahi Sehun membuat Sehun terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan menggoda.

 _Astaga, Luhan. Itu calon suamimu! Homina homina_.

"Kenapa, sayang? Mau minta ronde selanjutnya?"

Luhan salah tingkah. "Iya. Ah tidak! Mak-maksudku, a-aku **—** hmpph!"

 **BRAKK!**

"OH SEHUUUUNNNN!"

O-owh! Suara itu..firasat Sehun tidak enak, jebbal. Buru-buru Ia melepas ciumannya pada Luhan, dan menoleh ke sumber suara melengking itu.

"U-umma?" cicit Sehun melihat sang Ibu yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan tatapan garangnya. Tetapi..tunggu! bukankah itu _handycam_ ditangan Ummanya? Untuk apa?

"Sehun, bagaimana ini?" tanya Luhan panik. Wajahnya pucat, ugh gawat! Bagaimana jika bibi Oh mengadu pada Mamanya? Luhan tidak mau dipulangkan ke Beijing dan dipisahkan dengan Sehun!

"Umma, aku dan Luhan hyung. A-anu, emm k-kam **—** "

"KYAAAAAA! KALIAN HOT SEKALI! UMMA AKAN MEMBERIKAN VIDEO INI KE NYONYA LU! AAAA!"

 _A-a-apa?_

 _Ck. Fujoshi!_

 **..**

…

 **END! (dengan tidak elite-nya)**

 **..**

 **BONUS;**

 **..**

 **.**

Seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 43 tahun namun masih cantik itu menggonta-ganti channel televise-nya dengan bosan. Ya, itu nyonya Kim. Ibu dari Kim Jongin, teman baik Oh Sehun. anak-anaknya sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, suaminya belum pulang kerja dan temannya –nyonya Oh- sudah pulang, membuat wanita itu dilanda kebosanan.

"Mungkin secangkir teh hijau bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosanku." Gumamnya. Wanita itu berjalan menaiki anak tangga **—** dimana _kitchen set_ berada disana. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Ia sudah mendengar suara erangan seseorang dari..

Kamar putra bungsunya?

"Jongin? Kenapa anak itu? Tapi tunggu! Bukankah ini suara Kyungsoo?" nyonya Kim bermonolog sendirian. Dengan rasa penasaran, wanita itu melangkah mendekati pintu kamar anaknya yang tertutup. Menempelkan daun telinganya dipintu mendengarkan apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

" _Rgh! Kyung_ _ **—**_ _ouh! Astaga, kau nikmath!"_

" _..Ahh Jonginhh_ _ **—**_ _pelan-pelan mngh.."_

" _Aku tidak bisa, Kyung. Shh ohh.."_

Mata nyonya Kim membulat. Dengan susah payah Ia menelan salivanya mendengar suara itu. Jelas itu desahan kenikmatan! Jongin dan Kyungsoo..mereka sedang…bercinta?

Dengan gemetar, nyonya Kim menghubungi nyonya Oh—memberitahu kejadian ini. Tapi sialnya, Ibu Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya dan malah mengiriminya sebuah pesan singkat.

 _ **Mianhae, Hyoyeon-ah. aku sedang sibuk! Kau tahu? Anakku, Oh Sehun sudah besar! Kyaaaaa!**_

"Mwo? Apa maksudnya?" gumam nyonya Kim.

Tanpa memperdulikan apa-apa lagi, wanita itu menempelkan telinganya dipintu lagi, dan kali ini wanita itu baru mengerti apa maksud ucapan nyonya Oh.

" _Ahh J-jongieh..aku mau keluarh.."_

" _Sshh—nanti saja Kyung..mhh!"_

Wanita itu tersenyum misterius, "Kau tahu Sooyoung-ssi? Anakku jauh lebih besar dari pada anakmu, Sehun. KYAAAAA! AKU AKAN PUNYA MENANTU SEPERTI KYUNGSOO!"

 **..**

 **BENAR-BENAR END!**

 **..**

 **Yo whaddup?!**

 **Ini repost yang kedua, ini sequel. Mind to review? mau dong yaaa? ;;)**

 **Peacesign,**

 **Anggara Dobby.**


End file.
